What Now
by BabiesAteMyDingo
Summary: Maya and her group are captured by the Wilkersons. Fearing what the men might do to Lily, Maya offers herself to Mickey, hoping her body would be enough to keep Lily safe. But it seems Mickey isn't quite the monster he appears, and Maya is thrust into a new life of servitude where she has to maintain a lie to keep all three of them safe. Maya/Mickey
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: NON-CON/DUB-CON **(discussed, off-screen, past occurrences)**, violence against women (and men), swearing, sort-of slavery, DARK THEMES OKAY. Oh and zombies.**

**Notes:** So I just can't get this stupid pairing out of my brain. So I'm dabbling some more in a (hopefully) shorter story. But yeah, this is pretty dark, with women being enslaved by men, used etc. But I'm a romantic sap at heart, so expect a happy ending.

* * *

><p>The massive campfire set out on the grass cast the surrounding men in a hellish red glow, distorting their grinning faces in flickering shadow. They hollered and laughed, swigging bottles of alcohol, swaying in towards the prisoners with lewd shouts and pinching fingers.<p>

Marcus, Ed and Jacob struggled futilely across the fire. They had been hogtied and gagged, even more so than the women, and separated from the others. Maya didn't like to think what was planned for them, but it had to better than what was in her future.

It had been stupid, and Maya still wasn't done swearing to herself. They should have put up a fight, should have been _prepared. _But they had been expecting zombies, not other survivors, when they had begun boarding up the old church. When a group of men toting machine guns demanded they opened the doors, what choice did they have? Too late, Maya had realized what they intended and tried to fight them off. It had been a short but intense firefight, ending when one of the goons took Lily as a hostage and threatened to blow her head off.

The survivors had been tied up and thrown into the back of a truck, spirited away from the only shelter they had known in weeks. It was left to the zombs now, crumbling and empty like the rest of the town. Had this happened to others too? Maya and her group couldn't be the first; not judging from how easily these men seemed to work together.

Maya wasn't even surprised as the truck pulled up the dirt track leading to the Barrett House. Of _course_ this was Wilkerson work. They had a warped definition of gratitude considering it was thanks to Maya their crumbling fortress hadn't been brought down by one of those fat fuckers. Maybe that had even made her a target, who knew.

The only small comfort was seeing Doc, tied up on the porch and shouting. At least the old doctor hadn't agreed to this. And Maya had a pretty good idea of what _this _was.

One man made for Lily, large hands pawing at the teenager's shivering form. She screamed, prompting more laughter, trying desperately to wiggle away from the groping hand but unable to with her hands tied behind her back. The man grabbed her ankle, hauling her towards him. Maya lunged, pushing herself in front of the teenager and baring her teeth at the man as he pulled away.

"Touch her again, I bite your balls off," she threatened. "Try me, motherfucker."

The man retreated hurriedly to the raucous laughter of his friends. Lily pressed up against Maya's back, trembling.

"Maya, what are they going to do with us?" she whispered, and Maya could hear the tremor in her voice. "I'm so scared."

There were two other women who had survived the assault. Maggie, an older women with greying hair, and Sam, the tough cookie who Maya had just begun to become friends with. They sat side by side stoically, but caught Maya's eye with their own, all three women understanding what was to come.

"I'll try to protect you, Lil," she said quietly, "But I'm not going to lie to you, these men aren't…friendly."

Sam struggled, cursing darkly. "Just say it like it is, Maya, no point sugar-coating it. First, they'll rape us, and if we're lucky, that's _all _they'll do."

Lily went still at Maya's back. "R…rape us?"

Maggie glared at Sam. "You're scaring her."

"Good!" Sam wriggled, earning herself a kick from one of the men who had originally captured them. Sam spat a curse at him. "She should be scared! They'll gang-rape us half to death, then make us play Mom to them, cooking and cleaning and we'll be expected to be their fucktoys whenever they damn well please. Might as well get used to the idea quick."

Maya's stomach churned, and she fought down the vomit rising in her throat. Lily was shaking, audibly sobbing now.

"I promise Lil," Maya said, louder this time to be heard over the jeering men as she scrabbled her fingers to latch on to the teenager behind her. "I'll do _anything _to protect you. I swear to God."

Maggie looked at her sadly. "I don't think these men will let you, Maya. Lily, sweetie, just remember that you need to _live. _Let them do what they will with your body, they can't touch your mind and soul. You hear me, baby? They can't touch you."

Lily only sobbed harder, curling onto Maya hopelessly.

Across the fire, Marcus' eyes met Maya's. He looked devastated, bound and helpless, and even he knew what was to come for them.

A voice rose over the men, and the noise began to die down.

"Alright, enough o' that you rowdy bastards!"

All three women stiffened, Lily curling into a defensive ball.

Job Wilkerson strode through the crowd, the fire casting feral shadows across his face.

"Well, well. Look who it is," he grinned, glittering eyes focused on Maya. "We meet again, sweetheart."

Maya tilted her chin defiantly. "Let them go, Job. Let them go, and I'll do whatever your dark little heart desires, I swear it."

The men roared with laughter. Job tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Oh I bet you would. But, see, I can't do that. I promised my men a good time, and we wouldn't want to disappoint them now would we?"

He beckoned to one of the men. "The feisty one."

Lily screamed as Sam was grabbed and pulled forward. She didn't make it easy on them, kicking and spitting like a wildcat. Job watched her bemusedly as she was pulled away from the fire towards the house. Further away, cheering started up, men braying like hounds who had spotted a fox.

Maya's vision swam, her stomach churning. She blinked, swaying.

"Please," she ground, getting up on her knees. "Please for the love of God, just let them go."

Job smirked. "Now the old one."

Maggie was next, and she caught Maya's eye, the older woman sorrowful but resigned. She refused to be dragged though, getting to her feet and walking to her fate as dignified as she could be. Maya wished she could be half as composed. Rage filled her veins, made her shaky and her vision blurry.

The coppery tang of blood flooded her mouth, and Maya realized she had bitten through her lip. "Please, Job. I'm begging. I'll do whatever you want, just…just not her. Leave the girl alone."

Lily sobbed harder. Job laughed, head thrown back and Maya fantasized about sinking her teeth into his exposed jugular, ripping his life out in a spray of crimson. "Oh you'll do whatever I want, I know. But that one, she's a one-in-a-million. Bet you're still a virgin, 'aint ya sweet thing?"

He snorted, and the men laughed. "Not for long."

Lily had plastered herself against Maya's back, her face hidden between Maya's shoulder blades as if she could just disappear. Maya wished she could too.

Job took a step forward. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking her in, myself."

Hands grabbed Lily's arms, tearing her away from Maya.

"_No_!" Maya twisted, nearly dislocating her shoulder as she struggled to free her arms. "No, _please!"_

"Maya!" Lily screamed, hauled away from her. Tears streaked down her dirty face. "Maya, help me!"

Another shape pushed through the crowd, coming to a stop beside Job. Mickey Wilkerson stood a head and shoulders taller than his brother, and was twice as mean. He watched the scene with an emotionless expression, the firelight dancing in his pale eyes.

Maya didn't have a hope in defeating anyone. Even if she got free, she was desperately outnumbered. Across the fire, Jacob was shouting through his gag, flopping around like a fish. Someone kicked him, once, twice, and he finally fell still. Marcus had chewed through his gag and was screaming obscenities, but four or five punches to the face and he fell silent too.

Face burning in shame at what she was going to do, Maya managed to stumble up onto her feet. The men around her stiffened, hands going to their guns but she only made it a few paces, falling back down onto her knees. Job watched her with a smirk, but it was to Mickey Maya crawled, knees scuffling against the grass and dirt, wrists throbbing from her movements. She didn't stop until she was practically on him, pressing her chest up against his leg.

"I'll do anything," she pleaded, staring up into his impassive face. "Please, I'll let you do anything to me; just…just let her be."

"Jesus, woman," Mickey growled, shaking her off like a misbehaving dog. "Have some goddamn dignity."

Maya bit down on the rage that threatened to engulf her. Lily was screaming behind her, she only had this small window to try and save her.

She pressed up against him again, trying to stifle the urge to throw up on him. "Please," she said softer, hopefully more seductively. "I'll show you a good time."

Despite the jeering and laughter of the men surrounding them, Maya forced herself to rise up on her knees, pressing her nose into the crease where his thigh joined his hip, the warmth of her breath fanning his crotch.

The laughing rose in volume. Maya glanced up through her eyelashes.

Mickey's eyes had darkened. He stared down at her, saying nothing, and Maya's heart was in her mouth, precious seconds ticking away as Lily sobbed in the background.

Job laughed loudest. "What a fucking whore. Fucking gagging for it!"

Mickey pulled his gaze away from Maya, looking over at his brother. Maya stayed pressed up against him, holding her breath.

"Get me the little one," he grunted, and Maya's heart almost stopped beating. "I'll have 'em both."

There were protests.

"Aw, c'mon, Mickey," one man whined. "You can't have _both_ of 'em, that's just greedy!"

Cruel hands latched onto Maya's biceps, dragging her backwards, fingers digging bruises into her skin.

"Yeah! Let us have a tast-"

Mickey moved faster than Maya was expecting. The man dragging Maya went down with only one hit, blood pouring out of his broken nose as he gurgled. Promptly all laughter stopped. A nervous tension filled the air, only broken by the quiet punches of Lily's sobs.

Mickey wiped his bloody knuckles on his shirt. "I said, I'll have 'em both."

Job shifted nervously. "But Mickey-"

"Job," Mickey said calmly, reaching Maya in two strides. She didn't fight him as he bent down to haul her onto his shoulder, flopping like a doll as he straightened, a possessive arm holding her in place across the back of her thighs. Maya stared down his back, hardly daring to breathe. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Even Job feared Mickey's temper, Maya realized, wondering what exactly she had gotten herself and Lily into. Maybe she had just made things worse.

Lily was thrown at Mickey's feet, the neck of the girl's shirt torn and gaping to reveal her pale shoulders and a grimy bra.

"On your feet, girl," Mickey growled, and trembling, Lily obeyed, stumbling on nerveless legs as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And quit your damn cryin'. Can't stand a woman weepin' in bed."

He grabbed the back of her neck roughly, and Lily yelped, prompting a few amused titters from the men. Mickey steered her towards the house and Lily went meekly, keeping her eyes on the ground as they pushed through the crowd. Maya raised her head, craning to see the others, but she only caught a glimpse of Ed's wide eyed stare before the ranks of men closed around them.

Mickey pushed Lily up the creaking stairs, and Maya could see Doc then, tied up and struggling. The doctor looked like hell, one side of his face bruised and one eye swollen shut.

"Don't you do it boy," Doc threatened as Mickey climbed the porch steps. "Don't you touch that little girl. Maya, Maya I'm sorry I tried-"

"It's okay, Doc," Maya said to him, even as Mickey pulled open the squeaking front door, pushing Lily inside. "It'll…it'll be okay."

Mickey jostled her, digging his fingers into the back of one thigh. "Quit your yammerin', 'fore I decide to let Job have his way with ya."

The door slammed shut on Doc's horrified expression, and Maya was left blinking in the darkness, trying to adjust her eyes. They ascended the stairs, Maya's head butting lightly against Mickey's back. She could hear Lily hiccuping, the girl trying to force her cries back down. Mickey said nothing, merely directing her to the top of the stairs and down the rotting hallway.

_At least he won't rape us out there, _Maya thought dimly, brain already beginning to switch into survival mode. _Maybe it won't be as bad for Lily that way._

The room Mickey shoved Lily into was small, a camping mat spread out beneath the window. A small pile of pillows and blankets were piled in the corner, and it was here Mickey forced Lily down with a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Lily got to her knees, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Next was Maya, dumped unceremoniously onto the camping mat. She rolled onto her side, desperately searching out Lily's face in the gloom.

"Lil, Lil _look at me,_" she said desperately. Mickey had gone to the other side of the room, rummaging in a bag set up against the wall. Lily turned to her, sucking in air through her mouth.

"You just think of a safe place, okay? You think of the happiest memory you have and you _stay there_. Just…just close your eyes and everything will be okay. I promise."

It was a goddamn lie, but Lily seemed to take strength from Maya's words, nodding as she turned back to face the wall, shoulders heaving. Mickey's boots thudded on the floorboards, and Maya craned to look up at the dark figure looming over her.

"Please, you don't need to touch her; I'll do whatever you want."

Saying nothing, Mickey moved towards Lily. Maya rolled onto her belly, furiously trying to wiggle close.

"I swear I won't fight you. You can fuck me anyway you want, just…just please leave her alone."

Something glinted in the dim light from the window, and Lily whimpered. Maya struggled against her bonds.

"Please!"

Lily went quiet, and something fell to the floor. It took Maya a moment to realize Mickey had cut the rope binding Lily's hands. He grabbed a nearby blanket, tossing it to the shaking teen.

"Here. Stuff a pillow over your ears and a blanket over ya. Do that, and I won't touch ya. Just keep quiet."

Lily did as she was bid, shuffling in the dark. Maya breathed, relief flooding her as Mickey moved to her next.

"Thank you," she breathed, limbs trembling as they were finally cut free. "Thank you, I…I'll do whatever you want."

She rolled over, sitting up and rubbing her numb wrists. There was a chair in the corner of the room and Mickey grabbed it, dragging it over to the window, sinking down, his legs parted in a sprawl.

"C'mere."

Maya was too relieved to fight. If it kept Lily safe and untouched, she wouldn't put up a shred of resistance.

She got to her feet, moving to stand in front of him. Her boots had been pulled off by one of the men before she had been dumped into the truck, though she hadn't understood the purpose. The wood was cool beneath her feet, rough. Mickey sat in silence, looking her up and down. Finally, he leaned back with a sigh, the chair creaking beneath him.

"You shouldn't have t' thank me for not forcin' her," Mickey's voice was rough, fierce. "God_damn_."

Maya stood in front of him, uncertain. The night air trickled in from the open window, goose bumps prickling along her skin. She could hear men's voices, a women yelling if she strained her ears.

Maya tried not to think of Maggie or Sam.

Mickey beckoned her forward with a hand. "Alright. We gotta make you look roughed up."

Maya stepped between his knees, still confused.

"I…I don't understand. Aren't you going to…?"

Mickey growled, reaching out to grab her wrist. Maya flinched as he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Dammit woman, I'm not my brother. I don't…I never…" he turned to stare moodily out the window, jaw tense.

Maya sat on his knee, unsure of what she should be doing. He sighed again, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"I only do my women willin', yeah? But Job he, I dunno. He's not the same. None of 'em are."

Maya hardly dared hope. "You…aren't going to rape us?"

"No!" Mickey spat, turning on her. "No, goddammit. She's what, thirteen? Probably 'aint even had her first blood yet and Job was gonna…wanted to…"

He growled. "I couldn't take you all. If you hadn't done your little beggin' act, probably wouldn't have gotten you either. I wouldn't have let 'em have her. I swear."

Maya stared at him. "It wasn't an act. I'm…willing to do what I have to."

Mickey touched her then, pushing her hair away from her neck to cup her jaw. Maya couldn't help but flinch away from the contact, and she knew Mickey had noticed.

"Sure. You're a downright martyr. But I gotta put some marks on ya otherwise they'll start thinkin' I've gone soft. And you'll be here a while. I'll do what I can but I 'aint gonna be around all the time. So 'round the others, you're mine. You obey me like I've beaten and fucked you docile. You understand, yeah? 'Cause they'll take you, and they'll take _her_, if they know I 'aint touched ya."

Mickey looked over towards where Lily was cowering, buried under blankets and no doubt thinking that right now, Mickey was having his way with Maya.

Maya took a deep breath. "I understand."

Mickey nodded, eyes locked onto hers. "Take your shirt off."

Maya did as she was told, pulling the stained and torn fabric over her head, revealing a black bra that had seen better days. She wondered briefly if her coat had made it, confiscated with her weapons, but then Mickey was leaning forward, his lips latching onto her neck as his hands grabbed onto her hips, sucking a mark into her skin.

Maya froze, heart pounding against her ribs as he sucked a bruise into existence, moving to the other side of her neck as soon as he was finished. His beard was rough against her skin, his lips demanding, and slowly Maya yielded to him, tilting her head back for easier access.

Mickey shuffled her closer against him but the angle was awkward, Maya sitting primly across his knee. She pushed on his shoulder and he released her with an obscene pop, his lips slick in the gloom.

Maya's face was flaming and she looked anywhere but his mouth, getting to her feet. "Here, just…this is easier."

She stepped over his legs to straddle his thighs, his legs still sprawled in a wide v. Mickey grunted, wrapping his arms around her waist to haul her close, mouth going back to her neck. Maya stared over his head, uncertainly resting her hands on his shoulders.

She felt the blunt scrape of teeth, and a few seconds later he was moving down to her collarbone, biting lightly. His hands moved down to her thighs, pinching hard enough to leave marks, and Maya bore it silently.

A whirlwind of emotions threatened to choke her. Relief, fear, anger, worry. Out there her friends were in danger, yet she was in here engaged in some…heavy petting.

_To save Lily, _she told herself stubbornly. _I'm doing what I have to._

Mickey grasped her chin, turning her head so he could nose along her jaw-line, leaving her skin red in his wake.

Furiously, Maya realized her body was responding, growing warm beneath his touch. She wanted to hate him, wanted to hate him for what was happening outside, for what his brother was doing, for just having the cursed name _Wilkerson._

But she couldn't. It was thanks to him that Lily was curled in a corner _untouched. _For some unearthly reason, Mickey wasn't like his brother. And Maya was lucky enough to have ended up with him.

Maya was a survivor. She had been willing to do any terrible debauched act in order to barter her and Lily's lives. Now, she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that this little act of theirs was successful.

Determined, Maya rolled her hips, pushing herself more firmly into Mickey's touch. She wound her arms around his shoulders, fingers sliding into his thick dark hair.

Mickey jolted, lips breaking contact with her skin. "What're you-"

"You better bite me like you mean it," Maya said fiercely. "You do what you have to, and I'll take it. I mean it, Mickey. If you're serious about helping us, then you need to do it right. Break skin, make me bleed. It's the only thing that'll satisfy those dogs outside."

Mickey's eyes were black in the darkness. "You don't know what you're askin'. I'll hurt you."

"I can take pain. I'm strong."

Mickey stared at her, trailing a finger down her jaw. "Never said you weren't."

His eyes flickered down to her lips, thumb rubbing over the chapped skin of her lower lip. "But I wanna make it good for ya, too. That alright?"

Maya swallowed, merely nodding sharply. She didn't know what that meant, but whatever he could dish out, she could take. She had to.

He breathed shakily, dropping his hand to curl gently around her neck. "Alright. I gotta…I gotta wreck your mouth some. Make it look like you fought me."

His fingers tightened on her neck, and Maya fought down the instinctual panic rising at the movement. "I'll only press hard enough to make it look like I choked ya."

He leaned in close then, and Maya held herself still, hardly breathing as he slotted his lips to hers, fingers digging into the vulnerable skin of her throat. He bit her at her lower lip, tugging the sore flesh between his teeth.

Maya could taste blood, but she remained still. The fingers left her throat then and Mickey pulled away, grimacing. "Sorry. Bet that'll look convincin' though."

He kissed her again, gentler this time, soothing her stinging lip with his tongue, and Maya parted her lips hesitantly, half expecting him to just thrust inside, his whole story of protecting them a lie to get behind her defenses.

He didn't, leaving her lips to mouth her smarting throat. "I'm gonna bite down hard a couple times. It's gonna hurt."

He shifted her hips until she was straddling him completely, his hands dropping to the curve of her bottom. Maya resisted the urge to squirm, face reddening as she felt him beginning to stir beneath her.

There was no warning, one minute he was just running his lips against her pounding pulse, and the next he was biting her, everything screaming at Maya to push him away, get him away from the most vulnerable area of her body.

Maya struggled through it, her arms clamping like a vice around Mickey's shoulders.

_This is the best possible outcome, _she reassured herself, even as he released her to bite down in a different spot. Maya's teeth ground at the pain, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

She didn't realize she was doing it until Mickey growled at her, his hands stilling her moving hips. It was an instinctual movement, rocking to ride out any waves of pain, but her movements in their position had her grinding against him.

"Stop that," he pulled away to glare at her, and woozily Maya saw blood on his lips.

"You said you'd make it good," Maya shot back, nerves shot with too much adrenaline. "So make it _good_."

Mickey stared at her for a beat. Without a sound, the hands at her hips pushed her down, copying her movements from earlier, as he shifted his legs wider. It brought Maya's crotch directly in line with his, and Maya grunted as she felt the hard line of his beginning erection through his jeans. Maya's own yoga pants were thin, and as he rocked her over him, she could feel him grow harder, pressing up into her softer folds through the fabric.

He moved his mouth to her collar bone, sucking and biting as she ground against him.

Maybe it was all the adrenaline, or the pain, or just the goddamn _craziness _that had been that day, but Maya's body responded to his, concentrating more on the pleasurable jolts every time her sex came into contact with his, rather than the pain of him biting marks into her skin.

"Better?" he rumbled, voice vibrating against her skin.

"Shut up," Maya panted, fingers scrabbling against his scalp. "Just…just finish it."

She didn't know if she was referring to the marking or the grinding, but Mickey obliged her on both counts, biting down where her shoulder met her neck, thrusting his hips up sharply.

It was enough to get her off, Maya's body shuddering and thighs shaking around Mickey's hips. A few jerky movements later and Mickey seemed to find his, mouthing a curse into Maya's shoulder as his fingers dug welts into the curves of her ass.

They breathed heavily in the silence until Maya's thighs started protesting. She clambered off Mickey, legs wobbly and collapsed down onto the camping mat. Mickey got up, moving towards the corner of the room where Maya could see a box with piled clothes on top. She closed her eyes as he began to strip.

"Will it be enough?" she asked tiredly, body aching. She longed to reach out and gather Lily into her arms, reassure the girl everything was fine, but she was so tired, and in her current state she might frighten Lily more.

Mickey slipped off his boots, letting them thud against the floorboards. "Hopefully. Like I said though, you gotta act like I've beaten ya."

Clothing rustled, and then Mickey was moving back to her side. Maya opened her eyes to see he was offering her a shirt. She sat up slowly, wincing. "I will. What exactly are we expected to do now that we're…staying?"

It was the nicest word she could think of to describe their situation. Mickey watched her pull on the shirt, himself now clad in just a pair of boxers. In the dark Maya couldn't see details, but he was solidly built, broad shouldered with a toned stomach.

"Clean and cook. Got some other women here, they'll show ya. Most of 'em are…" he frowned, obviously uncomfortable.

"Shared," Maya said bluntly. "Like a harem."

Mickey avoided her eyes. "But I'll make a show of it, tell 'em you're off limits. Mine."

Maya flopped down onto the bed, uncaring of how uncomfortable it was. "Great. Can't wait."

Mickey stepped over her, snagging a spare blanket from the pile Lily was buried under. The girl didn't make a peep, hopefully already passed out from exhaustion.

Maya didn't pull away as Mickey settled down beside her, draping a blanket over them both.

"I'll dig up some more beddin' tomorrow," he said quietly, breath warm against Maya's abused neck. "Get the girl somethin'. But for now we should-"

"Sleep together. I get it." Maya closed her eyes, exhausted beyond words. She didn't protest when Mickey slid an arm under her head to give her something to rest her head on, didn't make a peep as he slotted himself against her, a warm wall of protection.

Maya fell asleep to the beating of his heart against her back, the movement of his chest as he breathed.

She didn't dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Discussions of non-con, past implied non-con, and pretend non-con. NON-CON. NON-CON EVERYWHERE. OC's as well.

* * *

><p>Maya woke up as someone carefully pulled away from her, cool air flooding into the space they left at her back. Cold, she grumbled unhappily as she opened her eyes.<p>

The room wasn't familiar, paint peeling down the walls, a couple of dusty boxes in the corner and a sad looking chair. Startled, she raised her head.

Mickey moved around his meager belongings, picking up his discarded clothes and dropping them in a corner. The events of the night before flooded back to Maya in vivid Technicolor, her hand flying to her throbbing neck. The pile of blankets beside her rustled, Lily poking her head out.

"Maya?" she whispered. Mickey ignored both of them, pulling clean clothes out of one of the boxes. He had pulled on a pair of jeans but they hung low on his hips, unbuttoned. Maya's assessment of him last night had been accurate, he was muscled and toned, and in any other circumstance she may have been interested.

As it was, she felt a hum of resentment as she sat up, every muscle protesting. The fight yesterday, her rough treatment as she was dragged around like some sort of object, and now the bruises and bites Mickey had marked her with…she felt like a piece of meat. Away from the fear of the night and in the light of day, Maya let herself feel angry, trying to ignore the hot embarrassment of the memory of her grinding Mickey's lap like some sort of teenager.

_Adrenaline and fear, _she reassured herself. _Nothing more._

Lily was trembling, staring at her with wide eyes. Maya beckoned her over, knowing what she must look like.

"Come here, Lil, I'm okay," she said, barely opening her arms before Lily was in them, clutching her in a desperate hug.

"Maya," Lily sobbed, jamming her face into Maya's tender neck. Maya hissed, but didn't pull away, stroking the girl's hair. In the morning light Maya could see both of their wrists were chafed and raw, painful to touch.

Mickey glanced over, eyes meeting hers. "Get her ready," he said, voice flat. "Got work to do." There was no trace of the soft-voiced Mickey Maya had let mark her last night, just a hardened Wilkerson ready to face the day.

She glowered at him darkly, but knew she needed to do as he said. Despite last nights…c_onclusion, _he hadn't forced her to do anything, hadn't taken advantage any more than she had let him. Now she needed to convince everyone else that she could be a docile obedient…whatever she was.

Maya pulled Lily away from her neck. "Lil, I need you to listen to me. There are things we're expected to do, and we need to do them quietly and obediently. Don't look at anyone, keep your head down and stay close to me."

Lily snuck a look at Mickey. "But…what about…"

"Mickey has me," Maya said, hating that she had to tell the lie to keep Lily safe. Let her think what she wanted, if Lily believed it, the other men would too. Someday, when they got out of this hell, Maya would tell her the truth. "He won't touch you, but you need to do exactly what he says. Okay? Promise me, Lil."

She was shaking, but Lily nodded. "I…I promise, Maya."

Maya looked over at Mickey. "What do we do?"

Mickey pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head, doing up his jeans and grabbing his usual red plaid over shirt. "Follow me. I'll take ya out back to the kitchens and they'll find work for you both."

Maya picked at the overlarge shirt Mickey had lent her last night. "And clothes, shoes?"

Mickey grabbed his own boots, pulling them on and lacing them up with quick movements. "I'll find somethin' later."

Lily's torn top still gaped, so using her hair tie; Maya scrunched the fabric up and tied it off, hiding Lily's shoulders. It meant Maya's hair cascaded freely, no doubt mussed and crazy, but she could deal. Lily's eyes were puffed and red, eyeing Maya's neck worriedly as they got to their feet, but she was quiet, trailing behind Maya as she in turn followed Mickey.

It was still early morning, most of the house still asleep as Mickey led the two women down the stairs and out the back door. She knew from visiting here before that most of the men slept out in the barn, only a select few settled in the house. Maya studied the house as they moved through, committing everything to memory. Who knew when their opportunity to escape might come, and she wasn't going to miss it when it did.

The weapons locker was in the same place, locked by the looks of it. Maya wondered if it was there Mickey kept his rifle, it certainly hadn't been in the room last night.

A few men had passed out on the porch but Mickey stepped over them without glancing twice, and Maya followed, Lily's sweaty hand firmly grasped in hers.

Behind the house there was a rickety building that could have been a barn at one point, but was now just a skeleton. The roof remained but two of the walls had holes in them, and judging from how the vegetation spilled through it, it had been like that a while.

Under the creaking roof, rows of wooden tables had been set up, with a menagerie of odd chairs and stools. A few women rushed between the tables, setting out bowls and spoons while two sentries watched them, guns held loosely. A fire was crackling outside the building, set little ways away, a stooped old woman peering into a large cast iron pot suspended over the flames. She was dressed in a long skirt and blouse, standing out among the younger woman in their ragged shirts and jeans. Occasionally she would stir, and as Mickey led them over to her, Maya recognized the smell of porridge in the air.

The ground was cold against Maya's bare feet, but luckily not unbearable. Hopefully Mickey would find her something by the end of the day; she didn't relish walking around barefoot all the time.

A red-head caught Maya's eye as she passed the tables, giving her a smile before ducking her head and resuming her work.

The old woman didn't look up as they approached. "The hell you want, Wilkerson? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Mickey snorted. "You're always busy doin' somethin', Sarah. I brought two new helpers for ya."

That got the woman's attention, and she turned rheumy eyes towards the pair of them. She barely acknowledged Maya, zeroing in on Lily.

"Oh my poor dove," she crooned, abandoning her pot to sweep forward. "What have those brutes done to you?"

Lily squeaked as she was swept into a hug. She looked uncertainly towards Maya, who in turn glanced at Mickey. He just looked amused, crossing his arms, and Maya relaxed a fraction.

"I 'aint touched the girl, but you know what the likes 'round here would want from her."

The old woman bared the few teeth she had, and for the first time since she was captured, Maya smiled. This woman at least would help her keep Lily safe.

"Oh aye, I know what those _dogs _would want with a sweet lamb like this," she spat. She released Lily, taking her arm in hers. "But don't you worry. We'll look after you; keep you busy so 'aint no-one got time to bother you."

Mickey cleared his throat. "And this one. You can pamper the girl all you want, but you gotta find work for this one too."

This one. She might as well start wearing a collar and barking.

Sarah squinted towards Maya. "Hmph. Send her over to Kelly to clean the tables. That should keep her out o' trouble."

With that, the old woman trundled away with Lily under one arm, back to the pot.

Maya nearly yelped as Mickey suddenly grabbed her arm, dragging her up against him. To anyone looking, he was probably telling her to behave, and Maya tried to school her features into an appropriate fearful look.

"Grab me like that again, and I'll punch you in the goddamn dick," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"The girl'll be safe with Sarah," Mickey murmured lowly, ignoring her threat. "You just stay outta trouble and do what you're told. I'll be back for breakfast, but there'll be all sorts of folks about, so remember what I told ya."

He pushed her hair away from her shoulders, baring her throat. Temporarily forgetting she was supposed to be playing the role of helpless victim, Maya shoved at his chest.

"I remember," she ground, glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched. "I'll behave like a good little battered woman."

Mickey let her go and the hint of a smile on his mouth made her want to hit him.

"You're off to a bad start, then. Go on. The red-head. That's Kelly, and she'll show you what to do."

"Fine," Maya said, and after a second, begrudgingly admitted that maybe she owed him more than that. "And thanks for…just…thanks."

The smile was gone, and Mickey just nodded curtly to her, turning and striding off, back towards the house. Maya tried not to watch him, steeling herself as she approached the long wooden tables. A plump blonde woman with sad eyes was putting out bowls and spoons, keeping her head low as Maya passed.

The red-head, Kelly, beckoned her over with a friendly smile. "Hi there, don't be a stranger. Guess you're joining our little family."

Maya grimaced, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Is that what they call it?"

The friendly smile faltered. "It's what I call it to get through the day."

Maya glanced along the tables. She could only see three other women, including the sad blonde. A dark-haired woman somewhere in her thirties, and a young brunette probably only just eighteen.

"I came here with two other women," she said quietly. "Have…have you seen them?"

Kelly turned her eyes back to the table, carefully setting out the cutlery. "No. I don't think you will either for a few more days at least."

"Days?" Maya's stomach plummeted, throat burning. "What…why?"

Kelly shrugged. "Have to be patched up by Doc and heal before they can work. I'm surprised you're even up and walking, but I suppose I've seen stranger things."

Her blue eyes flickered furtively to Maya's neck. "Heard what you did, offering yourself to save that girl. You just keep him too busy between your thighs to think about hers, yeah? It'll happen sooner or later, but she's so young…"

She shook herself. "Anyways. I'm Kelly. You're…?"

"Maya," Maya managed numbly, head spinning. "I'm…Maya."

That bright smile was back. "Maya, that's a nice name. How 'bout you help me set the table? Should go quicker with both of us."

Maya took the bowls and spoons offered to her, moving down the table and setting out the places in a daze.

"What about the men?" she asked, when she had finished the one table. "There were three of them-"

"I wouldn't think about them," Kelly replied cheerfully. "Better to put them from mind and concentrate on your work."

Unnerved, Maya did as she was told. Once the places were set, she followed Kelly back to Sarah, where Lily was stirring the huge pot of oatmeal. Smaller steaming pots had already been put out on the tables, and it would be Maya's duty to refill them when needed.

The dark haired woman and brunette were there, the blonde hovering near the tables.

Kelly introduced them as Janet and Crystal, and the blonde was Penny. Janet looked over Maya with a critical eye that in any other circumstance Maya would have bristled at.

"So _that's _what Mickey's into," she sniffed as if Maya was somehow a letdown. There was a hand-shaped bruise on Janet's jaw that was fading, but still stark against her pale skin. "Well at least we know he's not queer."

The young brunette, Crystal, huffed. "Don't be so goddamn pissy, Jan." She leaned towards Maya as if sharing a secret. "She's just mad 'cause she had her eye on him."

"I did not! He's far too bestial for my tastes."

"Yeah right, I saw you with Hairy Harry the other night! He's practically half-bear!"

Maya stared at the two women as they bickered. Anyone listening would just assume they were out for a friendly gossip, picking out men they liked and not actually forced into some sort of fucked up sexual servitude.

Kelly crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Don't mind them. It's just how they cope with how life is now."

Sarah made a rude noise over by Lily. "'Aint no _copin' _to be had, girl. We're slaves, and that's the end of it. Slaves at the whim of our masters, who happen to be the worst kind of men."

How had Maya not seen this when she had come here last, ready to drag Doc away to help Ed? Why hadn't the doctor said anything? Maybe…maybe she could have done something, warned someone…

"Does Doc know about this?" she asked. "Where is he?"

Sarah snorted. "Well he does now. Was always away treatin' folks so he's never been 'round to see much. But he was 'round last night and saw them bring your lot in. Didn't take too kindly to it, and Job didn't take too kindly to his whinin'."

"He's probably locked up in the basement," Janet offered, picking at her nails. "That's where they tend to put the troublemakers. Those women of yours are probably there too."

"But it's no concern of ours," Kelly said sharply, reprimanding. "'Aint our place to judge."

Lily whimpered. Crystal pulled herself away Janet, hurrying to the girl's side. "Oh don't cry hon, it's not so bad. Once you get used to it that is, and some of them are gentle enough."

One of the sentries yelled something, firing his gun. In the tree-line a zomb flopped down, rotting head obliterated.

"And there's worse out there," Kelly said grimly as the one sentry high-fived the other. "Much worse."

Maya disagreed. She'd rather deal with the zombs. Those, she knew what to do with.

The shot woke up the rest of the crew it seemed, because within twenty minutes the dining area was crawling with men. Lily wisely stayed with Sarah at the cooking pot, and Maya kept to the side, eyes staring down at her feet. Each woman was in charge of a table, keeping bowls and glasses full, and though some men had made grabs at the others, none had tried it on Maya.

Until one did.

Maya recognized him as one of the men who had launched the assault on the church, a heavy set man sporting a bristling beard on his cheeks but thin hair on his skull. When he reached out to pinch her thigh, Maya had to fight not to turn and break his arm in return.

"Looks like you had a rough night, sweetcheeks," he guffawed, grabbing her sore wrist and pulling her down into his lap. He reeked of body odor and cigarette smoke, and Maya struggled against him, twisting in his grasp.

"Let me go!" she snapped, and the men around them laughed. Oh how she wanted to hurt him. She knew all the best points to hit, where to aim and what to break. She could kill him in less than a minute but she _couldn't. _They'd hurt Lily.

"Got a fire in 'er!" Someone shouted. "Better show 'er who-"

Maya didn't hear the rest of it, because the bearded man backhanded her, sending her careening against the opposite table. Bowls of porridge went flying, caking Maya's arms where she tried to stop her face from smacking against wood. She slumped to the floor, dazed.

Beardy laughed to the chorus of his friends. "Clumsy slut!"

Maya's head throbbed, her cheek smarting. A cruel hand grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging her up and against one dirt-stained leg. Maya struggled, planting her porridge covered hands on his thighs as he tried to force her face into his musky smelling crotch.

_Don't fight too hard, _she yelled at herself, forcing herself to collapse limply against him. _Let them underestimate you. If you bite the hand now, you won't get a chance at the throat later._

As the laughter built around her, Maya burned with shame and anger. There was nothing for it; she'd have to endure whatever this bastard wanted to do to her.

Her skin crawled as he pushed her nose into the seam of his jeans, the metal zipper biting into her lips. She held her breath, hoping that was all he was going to do, but his hand went to his button.

"Think I'll make you suck me off as an apology," Beardy announced. "Maybe that'll teach ya to be less clumsy."

Despite the voice yelling in her head, Maya gave one last effort to push on his thighs, straining to break his hold. He let her go, and surprised, Maya fell flat on her butt, gazing up at him through the mess of her now tangled hair.

Beardy stood stock still, frozen in place. There was a knife at his throat, pressed tight to the folds of his neck and as Maya watched, a bead of blood welled and spilled, running down the blade like a tear.

Mickey had his hand clamped on the back of the man's neck, threatening to push him down onto the blade. None of the men were laughing now.

"Now just what the hell do ya think you're doin, Jake?" he asked conversationally. "Playin' around?"

Jake gulped. "I was just…she was-"

Mickey bared his teeth, pressing the knife harder against Jake's quivering throat. The man whimpered.

"She's _mine, _fucker," Mickey hissed. "She's my goddamn property and you touched her."

Maya was too relieved to see him to feel offended at his words.

_Behold how the alpha male establishes dominance, _Maya mused to herself, feeling a thrill of satisfaction as the man who had hit her trembled like a babe in the face of Mickey's anger. She kept her head down however, remembering Mickey's warnings.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mickey. It won't happen again, I swear."

Maya was almost disappointed when he was released; the only damage a thin cut at his neck and a heavy blow to his pride.

"You're goddamn right it won't. Now you get down on your knees and apologize to the lady."

It was a humiliation tactic, Maya realized, as the men at the tables started jeering the friend they had cheered on only seconds before. Forcing a man to apologize to a _lowly_ woman…how terribly embarrassing.

Rage curled hot and dark in Maya's belly. She had never hated a whole group of people before, but in that moment she _hated _all of these men. She wanted them dead.

"Mickey, man-"

"It weren't a request," Mickey smiled, but it was frightening thing to see. "On your knees_, _boy."

There were hoots and catcalls as Jake got clumsily to his knees, his face red and eyes furious.

Under Mickey's watchful eye, he apologized, mostly to the floor. Maya said nothing, not trusting herself. If she opened her mouth now only anger would flood out, hot and damning.

Mickey snorted, the knife disappearing back into one of his pockets. "Alright. Get off the floor, you fuckin' asshole."

Jake was all too happy to obey, scrambling away and fleeing to a chorus of laughter and whistles. Mickey watched him go, turning and taking the spot at the table he had occupied. The men shifted respectfully to make room as one of the other women hurriedly brought him a bowl. Maya stayed unmoving on the floor, porridge cooling on her skin.

Finally, as if only noticing her again, Mickey snapped his fingers towards her.

"Get over here, gal. Warm my lap some."

The men chuckled, all watching as Maya slowly got to her feet, squelching through the overturned porridge. Impatiently, Mickey grabbed one messy arm, hauling her sideways onto his lap. The men laughed and Mickey smiled with them, but Maya could feel how tense he was, his thighs jerking beneath her. She found herself relaxing slightly at that, the reminder that this was an act.

"Jesus, I leave her alone for two seconds and already someone's tryin' to get a piece," Mickey grumbled, grabbing the dishcloth Penny offered him and rubbing down Maya's arms briskly. Maya kept her head bowed meekly, trying to look as pathetic as she could manage.

"Can you blame 'im?" Someone said, off to the right. "She's a fine piece of ass, Mickey. You 'aint gonna share 'er?"

Maya stiffened, and Mickey fixed whoever spoke with a glare. "I'd be a damn fool if I did. Lettin' all of ya stick your diseased cocks up in her."

Finished with her arms, Mickey tilted her head up, sweeping her hair away from her shoulders to deliberately show off the marks as he dabbed at her temple. She could feel eyes on her, but Maya kept her gaze on Mickey's jaw, ignoring them.

Mickey grimaced as if displeased. "Look at that. I kept her face pretty for a damn reason. Fuckin' asshole."

He pushed her away, slapping her ass for good measure as she stood shakily. Maya gritted her teeth, keeping her head down. "Go do somethin' useful. And stay outta goddamn trouble."

Maya was only too happy to obey, fleeing back towards Sarah and a shocked looking Lily, her pride stinging as badly as her face.

"Maya are you okay?" the girl whispered. She gasped, motioning to Maya's cheek. "Oh…your face…"

Maya smiled, but it pulled the throbbing side of her cheek. She touched it gingerly, feeling the edges of what was going to be a wicked bruise. "I'm fine, Lil. You just concentrate on that porridge."

She glanced at Sarah, and the old woman shook her head sadly. Maya sighed.

It was going to be a long, horrible, day.

* * *

><p>No matter how she tried to weed out the information, none of the women would tell Maya what might become of the rest of her group. They urged her to forget her old life and accept the new, that it would serve her better and help Lily adjust. It made Maya sick, reminded her of some sort of cult mentality, and it probably wasn't far off from what was actually happening.<p>

From what she could gather, Job had illusions of grandeur, building a group that would not only outlast the zombs but then would _repopulate _the barren town, with him as its kingpin_. _Despite being the older brother Mickey acted as Job's second, the intimidating muscle to enforce his brother's rule. The other women didn't seem to know much about him, just that the men avoided him and tried to stay on his good side, if he even had one.

Janet and Crystal competed with each other based on which men they were with. There was a scoring system, Crystal told her, helping Maya clear up breakfast. Low points for men who were runners, high points for more esteemed members of Job's crew, like right hand men or the Wilkersons themselves. First one pregnant by the highest scoring man won. Maya had decided to stop asking about it after that, not able to stomach the blasé way the two women treated the whole thing.

Penny was traumatized and never spoke to anyone, just went about her duties quietly but efficiently. The rest of her group had been killed, Janet told Maya, including her husband, and the woman had never recovered.

Sarah had lived in the town before zombies started rising. A retired school teacher, she was too old to garner much male interest, but she looked after the other women, gave out tasks to be done that day and kept the whole place running. Now she was also helping shield Lily from leering eyes, so despite how indifferently she treated Maya, Lily was at least safe.

Kelly was the closest to Maya's own age and was the one to answer most of Maya's questions. She didn't offer any insights into where she came from or how she came to be with the Wilkersons, just seemed to have an eternally cheerful outlook on her predicament . It was how she dealt with it Maya knew, but it still made her skin crawl. All of the women treated their lives as normal in their own ways, coping as well as they could. Maya could admire them for that, but resolved that she would never become one of them.

She had to get out, somehow. But there was no way she could just slip away under the cover of darkness and abandon all these women. She had contemplated it, studied the defenses surrounding the house and dining area and planned how she might do it. If travelling on her own, she _may _be able to get away, but with the amount of sentries and firepower Job had, it would have been difficult. Dragging Lily, her own group _and_ the women made it impossible.

No, she needed to wait for the opportune moment. She had to trust that Mickey would be true to his word and help her, whatever that might entail.

But it was hard. As much as Maya convinced herself she needed to follow Mickey's advice and play docile, it rankled. She was a soldier, not a victim. She fought, or she died. That had been her creed for years, and suddenly having to turn her back on it, to try and find a middle ground just to stay alive…was difficult.

That afternoon found Maya helping Crystal scrub out the filthy outhouse. Maya tried to breathe through her nose during the disgusting task, keeping her breaths shallow. The sun was warm, beating down on both women and turning the small wooden shack into an oven. Lily was safely back with Sarah and Penny, helping prepare dinner. Maya had seen a pair of squirrels and a rabbit laid out on the table, and her own stomach gurgled at the thought of meat. She hadn't eaten a proper meal for close to two days now, though Sarah had offered her a few cool sips of water to ward off the midday heat.

Crystal was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

"So I gotta ask you something," the young woman suddenly said, dunking the brush into the pail of murky water Maya had gathered from the creek. The stream ran out behind the house, a source of clean water as long as the zombs stayed out of it. Maya had even seen fish in it when she had filled the bucket, and had to begrudgingly admit that as far as bases went, the Barrett House was set. It looked awful, but had all the resources necessary to sustain them.

Maya glanced up from her own task of sweeping the wooden steps leading up the outhouse. The brush she had been given was old, its bristles worn away, but she stubbornly kept on.

"What's that?"

Crystal slapped the now wet brush back down with a splat. "Before all this, before all the zombies and shit, what did you do?"

Maya glanced back down at the pile of dirt she had accumulated. "Army. But I was on vacation here when it…all went down."

Crystal huffed a laugh, throwing her whole body into cleaning. "Figures. I would have pegged you a cop or something. My sister was one. You both have a sorta…look about you."

"Yeah?" Maya swept her little pile of dust and dirt off the edge of the steps, scattering it into the grass.

Crystal shrugged, eyes still on her work. "The difference in the way you look at us, and how you look at _them. _Protect the weak, punish the wicked or some kind of bullshit like that."

"Bullshit?" Maya leaned on her broom, frowning. "What's so bullshit about that? Men like this…they're no better than animals. We're _people, _Crystal. Not slaves or whatever it is we are to them."

Crystal paused in her scrubbing, laughing slightly. "My sister would have said the exact same thing. She would have stomped men like Job into the curb, rather die than let the likes of him do to her what he does to us."

There wasn't going to be a happy ending to this story, Maya knew. "What happened to her?"

"She died of course." Finished with her scrubbing, Crystal leaned back on her heels, finally looking at Maya. There were no tears in her eyes. "One of these men put a bullet between her eyes when she refused to drop her weapon and surrender."

Maya swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Crystal got to her feet, stretching her back. "I'm glad. She wouldn't have survived long here. But I have. I'm alive. There's a roof over my head, food in my belly and a hoard of men with guns between me and the dead_."_

Maya frowned. "This isn't safety. What they do-"

"The trouble with people like you," Crystal interrupted. "Is you're so goddamn stuck on rules, on what's right or wrong. You don't get that it's all _gone_. There's no army, no police. No society. He may be a creep, but Job's got the right idea, building something _new_. What's the point in just surviving? We need to build a life."

"I don't call this a life," Maya said quietly. "This isn't living."

Crystal sighed. "And that's why you'll die just like my sister. 'Cause people like you just don't get it. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Lucky?" Maya echoed incredulously. "What exactly is _lucky _about being forced into life as a slave for these assholes, cleaning and cooking and opening our legs whenever they snap their fingers? And God forbid, maybe even forced to have a _baby_ you don't want?"

Crystal smiled like Maya was a particularly troublesome child. Crystal was younger than her for God's sake, but was making _Maya_ feel like the young one. "Well then you get something of your very own to love. I'm not saying you have to _like _what they're doing, Maya. No-one _likes _it. But there's some good that can come from it, and a baby is one of them."

Aghast, Maya stared at the younger woman, words failing her.

"If Mickey gets a baby in you, you're set." Crystal dropped her brush into the bucket, water sloshing over the sides. "You'd be like the fucking Queen Mother. The best food, care, you name it, you'll have it. And if you have a son, maybe one day he would run his own crew."

"And be like Job?" Maya finally found her voice. "I'd rather-"

"Die?" Crystal finished dryly. "Then you will. By Job, by zombies, I dunno how, but you will. And where would that leave Lily? She's scared. You're the only thing she has right now."

"What do you want from me?" Maya hissed, fingers clenched hard around the broom handle. "I'm trying-"

"Try harder," Crystal's voice was sharp, scolding. "Don't think we haven't noticed you looking 'round. You're trying to plan an escape. And I'm telling you, stop. Stop fighting this and just _accept_ it. You're alive, you're safe. This is as good as it's gonna get."

Maya bit down on the torrent of anger that threatened to spill out of her mouth. These women weren't like her, didn't know how powerful they could be. They would put up with a lifetime of abuse and hardship in order to feel safe, thought it was the easier alternative. Who was she to say they were wrong? Maya had never been anything than what she was. She had always been sure of herself, secure in her abilities and what she was doing. She didn't know what it was like to live in fear.

Crystal bent to pick up the bucket. "Look at Penny. She don't say much of anything and is skittish like a dog, but do you see anyone hit her? Try to force her? She eats better than the rest of us, and you know why?"

Maya had an idea, but shook her head.

"'Cause Job put a baby in her and now she's off limits. She keeps her head down, does what she's told, and no-one puts a hand on her."

Maya's heart sank. Poor Penny. Her group killed, her husband slaughtered only to-

"Why is it women always gotta gossip?"

Maya nearly dropped her broom in surprise, Crystal putting the bucket down with a clang, ducking her head respectfully.

Mickey strode towards them both, thumbs hooked into his belt like he was having an afternoon stroll.

"Remember what I said," Crystal hissed, and Maya swallowed, her stomach doing nervous flips. What if Crystal was right? If the other women had noticed how she wasn't strictly as downtrodden as she was supposed to be, who was to say Job hadn't noticed too?

Maya dropped her gaze to the ground, following Crystal's example. Her feet were still bare, the dry grass almost painful against the soles of her feet. Her toes were dirty, smudged with dirt and probably dried porridge.

"You done yet?" Mickey demanded, as aloof as royalty. Around here, he probably was.

Crystal nodded. "Yes, Sir. Is there something you need?"

"You could say that," Mickey drawled, leaning forward to grab Maya's wrist.

Maya yelped as his fingers curled around her raw skin, dropping the broom and planting a hand on his chest to break her momentum as she was crushed against him. She automatically tried to shy away from him as he bent to kiss her, but a firm hand on the back of her skull pushed her into it, his lips covering hers possessively.

Maya seized up, not moving as Mickey's beard scraped along her chin, his hand falling from her head to palm the swell of her ass instead.

He released her, curling his lip at Crystal who still stood nearby. "Go find somethin' else to do. I got business with the lady."

Crystal bobbed her head, collecting the dropped broom and bucket and starting off back towards the dining area. Mickey crowded Maya up against the rough wood of the outhouse, turning her so her face was pressed to the wall, her back to his chest.

"'M sorry but the men been talkin'," he murmured in her ear. "I gotta make a show of it to make 'em shut the hell up."

Maya gritted her teeth as he felt him undo his belt with over exaggerated movements. "And _this _is what you immediately thought of?"

Panic swelled in her chest, but she breathed deep, trying not to grimace at the stench wafting from beyond the closed door. Crystal's words still rang in her ears. Mickey was the only thing standing between Lily and everyone else, she needed to do what he said.

But Crystal had also been right. Doing something and liking it didn't go hand in hand. And Maya didn't appreciate being treated like a piece of meat to be pawed at.

She craned her face to glare at him, and over his shoulder she could see a group of men loitering around the porch, throwing looks their way.

"What should I do, _Sir_?" she snapped unhappily, flinching as she felt him push his hips flush against her ass. He still had his jeans on and firmly zipped, but her face flushed at what they must look like to the men watching.

"Fight me a lil'," Mickey said, voice flat. "Make some noise."

A hot shard of rebellion rose in her then. "That, I can do."

Furiously, Maya jabbed her elbow backward, catching him in the gut. Surprised, he stumbled back and Maya turned, leaning her back against the shack wall like a cornered cat, prickly and unhappy.

"Thought you said you'd punch me in the dick if I grabbed you," Mickey muttered, rubbing the spot she had got him. "Not the goddamn solar plexus."

Over on the porch men were shouting and booing, seemingly enjoying the show. Maya shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm saving that for later. And gotta say, impressed you even know what a solar plexus _is_."

She knew she couldn't show too much fight, but the tiny victory of landing even a jab made the whole incident that morning seem more tolerable. She wasn't helpless; she had the power to protect herself. She was just _choosing _to be vulnerable.

Yeah. She'd keep telling herself that until maybe one day she would believe it.

Mickey snorted, drawing to his full height and stepping up into her space, crowding her. He was bigger and stronger than her, but Maya knew there were other strengths than pure brawn.

"I was just gonna try n' make this easy," he said quietly, trapping Maya's wrists to the wall. She noticed he had placed his hands lower, avoiding the rope burns. "But the boys expect somethin'…better."

Maya tilted her chin defiantly, keeping her eyes on Mickey's face so she didn't have to look over at their audience. "Like?"

Mickey released her arms, hands going to his belt again. "Just do what I say and it'll be over quick."

Maya narrowed her eyes at him as Mickey pulled his belt free, feeding it back through the buckle and sliding it over Maya's offered wrists. "That sounds horrifically ominous, and if that was meant to calm me down or something, it was awful."

Mickey looped the ends of the belt around her arms, tucking it between her restrained hands. It was loose, Maya could easily wriggle out of it, but it gave the men on the porch the illusion of restraint.

"Never were much good at calmin' people," Mickey admitted, one hand resting heavy on Maya's waist.

Maya feigned shock as he pulled the loop of her restrained arms over his head, her bound hands resting at the back of his neck as if hugging him. "You don't say."

She yelped as Mickey suddenly lifted her, hands gripping the back of her thighs, and Maya had no choice but to clamp her legs around his hips to keep herself supported. In this position she was taller than him, and she could see out towards the house where men were now whistling and jeering. At least she couldn't see Job, which was some small comfort, she supposed.

Mickey at least had the sense to look apologetic as his fingers picked at her waistband. "I gotta…gotta make it look like I'm…"

"Raping me?" Maya finished for him, and the man flinched, dropping his gaze. "You know how fucked up this is right?"

She honestly didn't know what was in it for Mickey. He stomped around like some terrifying monster, growling and shouting, but here _now_, he looked at her sadly, his hands holding her as if she was spun glass. He could overpower her easily; just take her like the men thought he was doing. They expected it, encouraged it even, so why the deception? Didn't Mickey share his brother's views on rebuilding the town?

Maya sighed, head thudding against the wall.

"Fine. Just…get it over with."

She was wearing underwear at least, though Maya honestly didn't know how long she'd been wearing it. She wrinkled her nose at the thought as Mickey pulled down her yoga pants to mid-thigh, the fabric bunching as it caught on her knees on either side of Mickey's waist.

It was easier to think of this as some sort of game. That Mickey was a friend and they were just play-acting a parody of sex for their own amusement, not for the morbid curiosity of the audience hollering a few meters away.

She felt ridiculous. She felt degraded, and her face burned red with humiliation. She felt…goddammit she just _hated _this. To think, months ago Maya had been deployed on foreign sands, a gun in her hands and a squad at her back. None of the men here would have _dared _fuck with her then; she'd have crushed them beneath her dusty boots.

The first snap of Mickey's hips against hers was still a surprise no matter how prepared she thought she was, and Maya twisted, trying to escape. There was no-where to go though, only the wood at her back and Mickey at her front.

Mickey's hands were supporting her, warm as they held her thighs.

"Move 'round a bit, make it look like you're tryin' to get away," he grunted.

Maya made a show of writhing and scrabbling her fingers at Mickey's back, feeling like the worst porn star in history.

"So you do this often?" Maya managed between clenched teeth, trying to ignore how warm she felt every time Mickey's body made contact with hers. "Pretend-fuck girls?"

"Naw," Mickey replied, his breath coming a little harder. "Just you."

Maya snorted. "Why Mickey, am I your first? I'm fucking honored."

The shirt Mickey had given her was baggy, gaping in the neck to reveal a good deal of skin. Mickey bumped his nose against her collar bone, breath warm against her exposed skin as his hair tickled her nose.

Unlike the man who had grabbed her earlier, Mickey smelt clean, only the faint hint of sawdust in his hair. Maya arched her back, thighs already beginning to burn and wondered how this would feel if they'd been doing it willingly. Would he touch her the same way? Be rougher? She remembered the gentle press of his lips to hers in the darkness of his room compared to this…harder possession.

Which was the real Mickey? And did she even care?

"Now bite me."

Startled, Maya jerked her knee into his ribs, driving a gasp out of him.

"Jesus, this is just turning into the worst S&M porno I've ever had the misfortune to be a part of," she pulled back far enough to squint down at him. "You better not be getting off to this."

When he didn't answer her immediately, she jabbed him again with her other knee. Mickey grunted, glaring at her.

"Dammit woman, just fuckin' bite me so we can get this over with. I 'aint enjoyin' this any more than you."

_Then why do it? _Maya wondered. _Why are you trying so hard to convince everyone you're someone you're not?_

But Maya kept those questions to herself, bending to sink her face into his neck. She didn't need to strictly bite him, just the show of it would be enough, but she was feeling vindictive. Like he had with her last night, Maya chased the pulse she could feel beneath his skin, biting down hard when she found a spot she liked.

He tasted…warm. Slightly salty where the days sweat had begun to settle, but not nearly as unpleasant as Maya had expected.

Or hoped.

"Fuck!"

Mickey slammed her against the wall a little too hard, the men on the porch braying now, shouting encouragement as Mickey's ghost-thrusts became quicker.

As if shaken off, Maya pulled back, assessing her work.

"There," she smirked. "We match."

Mickey glowered at her. Maya did another show of writhing around as if trying to escape, kicking her legs and pretending to jerk on her restraints. It was a struggle not to burst out laughing at how ridiculous she felt.

"You're too goddamn good at this," she heard Mickey mutter, pressing his face up into her throat.

"What, being pretend-fucked?" She must have been woozy from the lack of food and the sun, because she was almost sure she was engaging in playful banter with Mickey Wilkerson. "What can I say; I'm a woman of many talents."

Maya jerked as she felt Mickey press his lips to one of the marks he had made on her neck.

"'M sorry it's gotta be this way," he murmured, and Maya almost couldn't hear him, her heart suddenly pounding where his lips touched skin. "But it's…it's just gotta."

Maya didn't reply, didn't know what to say.

_But of course, _she thought bitterly. _Got to mime out a rape to save us from __**actual **__rape. Genius!_

Mickey pushed against her one last time, and apparently that was their performance over.

_No worse than some of my college hookups_, Maya joked to herself to cover her feelings of embarrassment as Mickey released her, Maya's legs flopping back down to support her. Awkwardly, Mickey helped pull her clothes back into place.

"Somethin's goin' down soon," he said suddenly. "Somethin' big."

He pulled her arms over his head and back to her side, picking the belt free. Maya watched him carefully, nerves thrumming in her throat as her wrists were freed. "Something to do with my group?"

Mickey made a show of stepping back from her, miming the movements of tucking himself away and then doing up his belt. Done, he stepped back into her space, looming over her smaller form aggressively.

"Yeah," he sighed, and Maya could see the bone-weary fatigue in his eyes. "Way Job does it; those that resist joinin' our little group are good for nothin' but entertainment."

Maya gazed up at him fearfully, already having a good understanding for what types of entertainment Job enjoyed.

"The others," she whispered. "Please, there has to be something-"

"There 'aint nothin'," Mickey said sharply, and Maya cringed away from him, their previous banter gone. "I've already saved you and the girl, and that's the best I can do. Yours 'aint the first group Job set his eyes on and the boys just follow him like he's some goddamn messiah. We only got the few women 'ere 'cause they're the ones who wanted to live. The others…Job he…"

Mickey growled with frustration, bracketing his hands on the sun-warmed wood either side of Maya's head. "There's a chance Job'll spare some of 'em. He needs more men, and that Marcus fella is built like a linebacker. We could use 'im."

"And the women?" Maya prompted. "What about them?"

Mickey avoided her eyes, tracing the mark where Maya had been hit earlier. "The dark one, she's a goddamn hellcat. Job likes 'em fierce so he might…might not…"

_Kill them, _Maya thought despairingly. _Job is going to kill them, I have to stop him, I have to-_

Mickey hit the wood beside her head, startling her. "Don't you even think 'bout it. If you open your mouth and Job realizes you got more fight in ya, he'll expect me to set you right. Or worse, he'll think I 'aint got the stones and just do it 'imself."

His pale eyes were intense, willing her to understand. "Whatever happens, you gotta listen to me. I won't let anyone put hands on you or the girl, but that's all I can do. Understand? I can't save your friends, and I won't let you risk doin' somethin' stupid."

"Why?" Maya demanded with a fierce passion, startling them both. Anger flooded her veins, a fire fueled by the gaping hole of helplessness in her chest. "Why even protect us? What do you want_, _Mickey? You won't _actually _fuck me, won't help me save the others, so what's left?"

Mickey snarled down at her, matching her anger with his own. "You fuckin' _want_ me to have my way with you? Maybe leave my brother to fuck you raw and bloody? No? Then keep your goddamn mouth shut and your head down like I told ya!"

He pushed away from her, straightening his shirt.

"I'll see you tonight," he said darkly. Spinning on his heel he left, leaving Maya bewildered and angry. Men shouted encouragement to him as Mickey stomped away, but he ignored them, a thundercloud practically rumbling over his head.

Maya shakily watched him go, hands curling into fists. She felt like she was stumbling on ice, and it was so thin she could hear it cracking beneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Swearing only really. Smut to come eventually, I do like a slow burn ;)

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, lanterns being lit around the house and along the fences. What few zombs were drawn to the lights were quickly picked off by the heavy armed sentries patrolling the property borders, and luckily no specials seemed to be near.<p>

Maya had kept busy all day, scrubbing floors, helping wash dirty clothes in the creek behind the house, and folding threadbare sheets. Her hands ached, her chafed wrists throbbing. There was an endless list of tasks, but for once Maya was grateful for the mind-numbing work. Her stomach was in knots, the light soup she was given for lunch sitting badly after the talk with Crystal and Mickey's public claiming. She dreaded the night, and watched the shadows lengthen with foreboding. What new hells were in store for her? What about the others? Were they okay? She had never felt so helpless before, so out of control.

She hated it.

Sarah kept Lily with her at all times, the old woman's temper was enough to keep anyone at bay, and for that, Maya felt reassured. She was run ragged and barely had enough time to keep track of herself, let alone where and what Lily was doing. She had tried to subtly keep assessing the house as well, where the weapons might be and any potential gaps in defenses she might be able to utilize. The women were constantly supervised by at least two sentries, armed with rifles. Most of the time they were scanning for zombies, so if Maya could just figure out some sort of plan, she might be able to do…something.

Maya sighed, focusing her attention back on the task at hand. She was scrubbing the tables clean, her fingers cramping from the work. Dinner would be served soon, but Maya didn't hold out much hope of getting any. Sarah hadn't offered her any food during the day, merely setting her to work every time she asked. It was only because Kelly snuck a bowl out for her that Maya had anything to eat for lunch at all. She had to wonder if the old woman was denying her food deliberately. Trying to weaken her resolve or something.

Her stomach rumbled unhappily, and Maya winced.

"Havin' fun?"

Mickey stepped out from the shadows as if he had been one of them. Like earlier he was unarmed, his token rifle missing from his back. Maya wondered what he had done with it, if he was deliberately not carrying it when around her. It was a smart move, really. Maya was the most likely to wrestle it off him and go on a shooting spree.

Mickey didn't reach out to grab her like he had been doing, merely standing and watching her as she scrubbed the wooden table within an inch of its inanimate life.

Maya snorted, setting aside her damp and grotty sponge. "Oh yeah, it's a barrel of laughs. So what graces me with your almighty presence? Time for another demonstration of your ownership over me?"

That afternoon still stung on her psyche. She understood the necessity of it, but the humiliation of it, of being considered _beneath _another person…it made her want to kill things. No men had approached her, so obviously Mickey's plan had worked, but a few leers were thrown her way and the women all looked at her with varying degrees of pity. Lily hadn't looked her straight in the eye all day.

"We 'aint got much time," Mickey said gruffly, derailing Maya's rant before she could even get started. "Follow me, and keep quiet."

Maya left her sponge on the table, clambering down onto her scuffed feet with a wince. "I hope you found some shoes then, because I- AH!"

With a growl, Mickey swept forward, picking her up and hoisting her into his arms. Maya glared at him, crossing her own arms stubbornly as he turned and carried her away, off into the shadows.

"I'm not some fainting maiden you can cart around," Maya snapped. "Just get me some damn shoes and I'll walk."

The sentries nodded to Mickey as he passed, but he barely gave them a glance. "Thought I said keep quiet."

Maya huffed but obeyed, trying to squash the nerves that arose as Mickey walked them deeper into the forest. Mickey had had plenty of opportunities to play her false so far, he wouldn't start now.

The darkness felt oppressive, trees pressing in on them from all sides. Maya listened intently for the tell-tale shuffles of zombs, but found the forest around them eerily quiet.

Mickey was quiet too, his face cast in shadow. His black beanie hat was back, probably to ward off the night chill and Maya was acutely aware of her own state of undress, her bare feet, the torn clothes. She looked like a street urchin, unkempt and dirty. And she was pretty sure she still had bits of porridge in her hair.

Eventually, a small shack rose out of the shadows, a bored looking sentry keeping watch in front of it with a dim lantern. The glow was welcome after the choking dark of the forest, but Maya felt uneasy. What was a shack like this doing out in the woods? What was it for?

The sentry flinched as Mickey stepped into the orange glow of his light, straightening nervously.

"Oh uh, Mickey, what-"

"I'm here to show 'em what happens when they don't cooperate," Mickey growled, jostling Maya in his arms. "So they 'aint gonna give us no trouble."

The sentry grinned, fishing in his pocket for a key. "Hell Mickey, you're a sick one. Don't put 'em off too much though, yeah? Want some fight in 'em."

Mickey snorted. "Go get some supper 'fore it's all gone. I'll watch 'em till you're back."

_Well if that wasn't the easiest coup ever,_ Maya thought bitterly as she watched the sentry unlock the shed door, taking off running back to the house. _I could kill Mickey and just run off right now. _

It was almost tempting.

Mickey stooped to pick up the discarded lantern, pushing the shack door open and tromping inside. Maya's eyes watered at the close smell of body odor and fluids, shaking her head unhappily.

"Jesus, where the hell did you bring me-"

"Maya!"

Maya recognized that voice. She scrabbled out of Mickey's hold, knees jarring in dusty straw as he let her go. She stretched her arms into the shadows.

"Marcus!"

Her hands found him before the light of the lantern did, and she gasped, recoiling as light revealed the damage Marcus had endured during their captivity.

His eyes were puffy and black, half his face swollen and the other side mottled with purple. He held one arm protectively against his side, the other reaching out to touch Maya as if he couldn't believe she was really there.

"I…I can't see very well at the moment," he admitted, patting her arms. "But it looks worse than it is, I promise."

"Well that's a goddamn lie, 'cause it feels pretty awful to me," Ed piped up and Maya lunged to hug him as he shuffled forward. Both men had heavy chains around their ankles tied to a ring in the floor, but their arms were free.

"I was so worried," Maya said, voice cracking. She blinked furiously, releasing Ed. "Jacob…where's Jacob?"

Marcus sighed, the chains on his ankles clinking. "They took him away. We haven't seen him since they took all of you and threw us in here."

"We've been going plumb crazy in here!" Ed exclaimed. He looked slightly better than Marcus, but he too had been knocked around. "Are you okay? Where's Lil?"

"She's fine," Maya reassured him. "Nothing…nothing happened to her."

Both men relaxed visibly at that. Marcus sighed shakily. "That motherfucker didn't-"

"I 'aint no goddamn child molester," Mickey growled, startling all three. Maya had completely forgotten he was still there. "Now you hurry on up 'fore I change my mind 'bout lettin' ya say your piece."

He left, the shack door banging behind him. He had left the lantern at least, the pale light enough to see both men.

Marcus waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Didn't see him there," he joked nervously.

Ed was staring at Maya's neck soulfully, and too late she remembered the marks. "Jesus Maya, you look like a vampire went to town on ya."

Marcus bristled. "He touched you didn't he? That son-of-a-bitch. I'll kill him, I'll-"

"Listen to me," Maya said quickly, trying to head them off. She had a good idea of why Mickey had brought her here, and it was the only chance she had. "I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I think Job wants to kill you both, as well as the others."

Ed pulled on his chains. "Well he kind of has the upper hand here, I gotta say."

Maya tugged on his leg sternly. "I need you both to listen to me. _Carefully."_

"Of course, Maya," Marcus winced, shifting his legs. The chains rattled. "Give us the plan."

Maya took a deep breath. She knew what she was asking of them, but she honestly couldn't think of another way.

"The minute Job comes to talk to you; I want you to beg him to let you join his crew. Make up whatever story you want for your change of heart, but you _have _to convince him to spare you. Mickey said Job needs more men, and it would be stupid of him to waste your skills."

"No," Marcus said flatly. "I'd rather die."

"And you _will_," Maya hissed, panic making her voice rise. She struggled to bring it back under control, swallowing the bile rising in her throat.

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me," she continued quietly. "For Lily. I can't protect her on my own; I need someone on the inside. If we're to have any chance of escaping, we need a plan. We need weapons. You think you're going to help us by being stuck in here? Or dead? Marcus, Ed, I _need _you. Please."

"Maya," Ed protested, his arms gesturing towards the door helplessly. "You want us to…grovel in front of those fucking _monsters _and beg to join the Wilkersons? Become one of those assholes who…hurt you? _Shit_ I can't even say it."

He pointed at her neck. "Look at you! You look like a goddamn poster for domestic violence. I can't…I can't be chummy with men like that!"

"Maybe you don't understand," Maya ground, fire flashing in her eyes. "You either grovel, or you die. There is no reasoning with Job, no…working this out_. _We're prisoners and we don't have a lot of choices. You can't help anyone if you're six feet under. Tell him how he's too powerful, that you'll do anything to live, that you want to join his winning side of this war- just, _anything. _I don't care what you say, just that you _say it."_

She looked at them both. "I know what I'm asking you. I know it's the worst thing. But the rest of us are making those tough choices. To live. That's the most important thing right now."

Marcus looked unconvinced. "I don't-"

"You're good men," Maya interrupted. "I know that. You're worth more than this whole sorry crew put together, but being good men right now isn't going to help anyone. You do what you have to to survive this, just as I'm doing. Just like the others."

She felt dirty trying to guilt them, but it seemed to work, Ed hanging his head unhappily.

"We'll try, Maya," he said. "I don't know how but…we'll try."

The shack door swung open and Mickey was beckoning to her hurriedly. Maya got to her stinging feet, straw rustling. "That's all I ask. And if…if this all goes wrong I just…I want you to know I'm glad I met you both."

Marcus smiled tiredly. He was missing a few teeth. "We love you too, Maya."

"Yeah yeah, you're breakin' my heart," Mickey muttered, ushering Maya out of the shack before she could reply. "Now shut your mouth and if anyone asks I was in here fuckin' her brains out in front of ya."

He slammed the door on Marcus' outraged yell, just as Maya saw the sentry appearing from the tree-line. He had a paper plate in one hand, a beer in the other.

"Thanks, Mickey," he said happily as he jogged up. "Like a madhouse over there, everyone all riled up. Wouldn't 'a gotten no food for sure if you hadn't come along."

He peered over at Maya, and she ducked her head, staring at her feet. "You all done?"

"Yeah," Mickey grunted, dragging Maya over his shoulder like the first night. Maya resigned herself to being carted around like a sack of potatoes, letting him manhandle her into place. "Lock 'em up."

Maya watched the glow of the sentry's lamp disappear as Mickey's long legs retraced the path back to the house. Deeming the sentry far enough away, she rested her hand on the broad back beneath her, squeezing gently.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "At least I got to try."

She felt Mickey's shoulders heave in a sigh beneath her.

"If they can pull it off, Job'll let 'em join," he said. "Like I said, we need the men. He won't go easy on 'em though. They'll have to prove they wanna join, that they'll be loyal."

Maya shivered. "And what would that entail?"

"I dunno," Mickey said darkly. "But it 'aint gonna be nice."

They pushed through the last few trees and the brightly lit house welcomed them back. Maya marveled that it didn't attract more zombs than it did, wondered if the Wilkersons had traps set up in the forest and surrounding fields that might prevent it. A factor to take into consideration, she didn't want to fall into a spike lined trench in an escape attempt.

The dining area was packed with jostling bodies and loud talking. Mickey kept Maya on his shoulder, walking towards the cooking area where Sarah and Lily were stirring the stew. He set her down near the fire, warmth leeching back into her limbs. Maya stretched gratefully, her stiff knuckles cracking.

"Get her some food," Mickey ordered. "I 'aint gonna let her waste away to skin n' bones."

Sarah obeyed, ladling the brown broth into a bowl. Maya's mouth salivated at the meaty scent, her stomach dancing in her belly with anticipation.

"Job said you should limit 'er," Sarah warned as she handed the bowl to Lily, steam wafting from it. "Keep 'er weaker, won't kick off."

Lily wouldn't look at her, the girl staring at her feet as she put a spoon into the bowl, the utensil clanging against the side . Maya made a note to talk to her later if she could, reassure her that Maya was okay.

Mickey snarled at the older woman, and Maya was ashamed to feel a streak of vindictive triumph as Sarah cringed away.

"Is she Job's woman? Is Job the one who's gotta fuck her? No? Then do as I goddamn say! Feed her."

"Yes, Mickey," Sarah replied, and Lily stretched out the bowl to Maya, eyes still cast down. Maya took it, the warmth of the bowl feeling heavenly against her aching fingers.

Maya barely got a mouthful of the stew before Mickey was steering her away by the elbow.

"You'll eat with me," Mickey told her quietly, voice pitched low. "Jake's been mouthin' off 'bout you, so it's better this way. Just keep your head down and eat."

It took Maya a moment to place who Jake might be, but then she remembered bearded man from that morning.

Her face still throbbed slightly.

"What's he been saying?" Maya asked nervously as Mickey steered her towards one of the emptier tables. "I've kept my mouth shut all day-"

"He wants you for 'is own," Mickey grunted. He sat down at the end of the table where no other men were sat. A few curious glances were thrown his way, but everyone gave him a respectful berth. He guided Maya down to sit on his lap again, and Maya perched on his thigh awkwardly, bowl cradled in her hands. "He thinks I should be sharin' ya, and fancies 'imself just the person."

Suddenly Maya's appetite was gone. Janet brought over another bowl for Mickey, and he shifted Maya so she was sitting on one thigh, back pressed to his right shoulder with his arm hooked under her elbow and lying across the top of her thighs. He ate with his left hand, glaring at anyone who dared look at them, his right hand spread palm down on Maya's left thigh. Maya was reminded of a dog with its paw on a bone, possessive and growling.

Ducking her head, she shoveled the stew into her mouth, appetite returning as the food hit her stomach. It was bland, slightly gamy, but she ate it all the same. Despite the heat of the day the nights were cold, and dressed only in a t-shirt she welcomed the warmth of the stew.

They ate in silence, Mickey practically keeping watch as she finished her bowl. Men came and went, apparently moving around on schedules. No doubt Job had set up watches, and Maya occasionally looked up to try and see if she could recognize any of them. By her estimations, Job had about thirty men in his crew, give or take. She recognized about eight of them from the attack on the church, which probably meant that Job had around ten staple men he used for assaults on small groups. These were the ones in Job's inner circle, the ones she needed to watch out for, because they were obviously more battle trained.

The sentries tended to be younger men with keen eyesight, but to Maya they looked inexperienced, good at shooting but probably weak in close combat. She didn't know how many sentries Job had, but she estimated another ten just to round out.

That left a final ten for doing runs and miscellaneous tasks. The women took care of cooking and cleaning, so these would be men drafted for construction, or adept at moving quickly and carrying weight. Heavyweights maybe, strong men that would be good in close combat but weaker over long range. Made sense to keep them close to the house in case of a hoard making it up the road, where they could just go and bash them to death with melee weapons.

Then there was Job himself. Maya hadn't really seen him in combat, didn't know what style he preferred, or what weapon he used. Mickey was long range, a sniper, but a big enough man able to hold his own in a melee situation. Was Job the same? If so he posed a bigger threat than she had anticipated.

She'd need to start learning which of the men were what, in an escape attempt Maya would need to utilize every weakness she could. Bearded man, or Jake, was one of Job's thugs. Inner circle, trained in assaults and being a general asshole. He was more of an immediate threat than the others, a priority.

Maya relaxed as she let her mind plan, easily slipping back into her military training. Mickey squeezed her thigh lightly, leaning in close.

"Feel better?" he asked , his nose nudging against her ear. "Didn't know Sarah was pullin' that food bullshit on ya. I'll make sure she don't do it again."

Maya kept her face neutral; training her gaze on the wooden table as she mentally filed away her plans. "Much, thanks. Not exactly the Ritz, but it hit the spot."

Mickey huffed a laugh at that, his breath tickling her neck. Maya's nerves spasmed at the contact, sending shivers racing down her spine.

Across the tables there was a disagreement, a burly man getting to his feet with a bellow. He was broad and stocky, solid looking. He was staring down a smaller man, a wiry blonde with a permanent sneer.

"I'll fuckin' show you, you runt!" the big man shouted, cracking his knuckles. Others were getting out of the way, hurriedly moving their meals to other tables. It was a good thing too, because the next second the two were locked in a tussle, slamming against tables and chairs.

Mickey released Maya, giving her a gentle push off his lap. Maya went, picking up their empty bowls as she listened to the shouting and swearing across the barn. Mickey watched the fight with narrowed eyes.

"Get the girl and head on up to the room. Somethin's got the men's blood up and I'm not gonna risk havin' you two 'round. I'll be up in a second."

Maya nodded, more than happy to retreat and seek out Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily followed Maya meekly, head down as Maya led the way back into the house and up the stairs. Maya side-eyed the weapon closet again, but could see the heavy padlock on the door. It was certainly big enough to contain Mickey's rifle, and she wondered at what other weapons were in there. Maybe her own.<p>

God, she missed her rifle and axe.

Lily was still quiet as they reached the top of the stairs. Maya paused, turning to look at her.

"Lil, please. Look at me."

Lily didn't, still staring at her feet. Maya sighed.

"Come on, Lil. Please talk to me at least."

Lily swallowed, her hands picking nervously at her threadbare jeans. "It's all my fault."

Maya frowned, not understanding. "What is?"

Lily finally looked at her then, and the look of absolute guilt in her eyes staggered Maya. "You. Mickey. I…I saw you by the outhouse today, Sarah said I should look, so I understood."

Maya flushed, embarrassment heating her veins. "Lil-"

"It's my fault!" Lily continued, more sure. "If I wasn't so cowardly, if I wasn't…_me, _you wouldn't have to…wouldn't have to do _that. _I should be able to look after myself, I'm not a kid!"

Maya shook her head, stepping close to rest a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder. "Lil, no. It's not your fault. This…this would happen either way. To these men, it doesn't matter. You don't understand how _glad _I am that you've been spared. I swear Lil, you have nothing to feel guilty about, okay?"

Lily looked at the floor miserably. "He hurt you. I don't want them to hurt you, Maya. I don't want them to hurt any of us! I want my brother, I want Marcus and Ed I…I even want Sam, even though she always kind of scared me."

Maya smiled weakly. "Sam has that effect on people."

Lily lunged forward to hug her, wrapping around Maya like an octopus. "I want to go home."

Maya could hear Mickey's boot steps below, could feel how Lily tensed up as she heard them too. "Me too, Lil. But for now we…we have to make _this _our home."

Mickey was coming up the stairs now. Lily tightened her hold.

"Never," she said firmly, and Maya couldn't help but be proud of her. "_Never._"

She pulled away as Mickey reached the top of the steps, going silent and bowing her head.

"How goes the fighting?" Maya asked as Mickey pushed by to unlock his door.

Mickey grunted. "When I left two more idiots had joined. I left 'em to it. Job'll sort 'em out."

The door swung open with a click.

Maya entered, Lily trailing close behind. It seemed during the day Mickey had been busy, a small battery powered lantern was now sitting on the chair, and Mickey switched it on, the small room filling with a weak yellow light.

There was a sleeping bag spread out against the wall of the room that hadn't been there before. Maya looked at it curiously, and Mickey motioned to it, looking at Lily.

"For you, girl," he rumbled. He jerked his chin towards the camping mat, kicking off his shoes, and Maya noticed two small piles of clothes, a very familiar pair of boots beside them. "I scrounged what I could. Couldn't get everythin' but…"

Lily shot forward, grabbing her pile. Just a few things that had obviously been taken from the church after their capture, but they were hers. A hoody, some jeans and tops. It wasn't hard to pick out her things, most were pale pastels and smaller than the clothes the other women wore.

Maya's pile was more generic. The only thing Maya had owned was what she had worn the day she met Marcus and Ed, so Mickey had obviously just gathered what he thought would fit her. The boots were a welcome sight though, as well as a few pairs of thick socks. Two flannel shirts were also buried in the pile, well-worn but clean. Maya fingered them thoughtfully, knowing that with colder nights closing in they would keep her warm. They were also undeniably Mickey's.

"Thank you," Maya said, because Lily wasn't going to. Mickey just grunted, watching them both as they claimed a part of the floor to set their things. Lily picked a spot close to the door, moving the sleeping bag so it was up against the wall and a good foot or two away from where Mickey slept.

There was no other sleeping bag, though Maya noticed a few new blankets stashed over by Mickey's boxes. Seemed she was still going to be sharing the camping mat. Despite doing it the night prior, the thought made her blush.

Did he expect something in return? A favor for a favor? He _had _helped her talk to Marcus and Ed, had even made sure she ate.

"Figure while you're stayin' 'ere, I should say a few things," Mickey grunted, and over in her corner, Lily burrowed into her new bedding, cringing.

Maya went to the camping mat, sitting down and crossing her legs. "We're listening."

Mickey glanced between the two of them. "At night, you don't leave here. If anyone catches ya wanderin' about, there'll be consequences, 'specially for the lil' one, yeah?"

Maya nodded. "Understood."

"So if you gotta use the bathroom, do it 'fore bed."

"We're not dogs," Lily spoke up from her corner, fierce. "You can't _train _us to go when you want us to!"

"Lily," Maya reprimanded her sharply, and the girl frowned, scooting back down into her bedding. Maya was proud the girl hadn't lost her fire, but Mickey wasn't the one she should be fighting.

Mickey snorted, undeterred. "Second, you can say what you want in 'ere, but out there, you don't say shit. Head down, only folks you talk to are the other women. 'Specially you, runt."

The last part was directed towards Lily, who just scowled at him. "My _name_ is Lily."

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please," Mickey fired back. "And don't you forget it."

Without further ado, he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Last, we gotta live together in this shitty ass room. It's 'lil, and there 'aint no such thing as privacy. So you don't like somethin', tough. Close your eyes, sing a song, I don't give a shit, and I'll do the same."

Lily made a noise of disgust, throwing the hood of the sleeping bag over her head as Mickey stripped off his over shirt. Maya merely nodded slowly.

"Fair," she agreed. "What about bathing?"

The white shirt was next, leaving Mickey shirtless. Maya's face heated. He was broad-shouldered, tapering down into a waist with a flat stomach. Dark hair dusted his chest, lead down to below his belt, which he was currently undoing.

"Every other day the women go down t' the creek out back and wash." The belt slid free and Maya was feeling far too warm. "Sarah'll take you tomorrow if the weather holds."

His fingers went to undo the button next, and it was then Maya looked away, staring at the wall.

"Right. Okay."

She listened to him shuck off his jeans, kicking them away. Was…was he going to sleep naked? Did he expect her to?

She snuck another look. He had stripped down to a pair of boxers, but that seemed to be as far as he was going to go.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed, and promptly hated herself.

Mickey motioned to her. "You gonna sleep like that?"

Maya glanced down at herself. She was still in the burrowed shirt, her usual yoga pants and a bra she had now worn for two days straight. It was uncomfortable, cutting into her shoulders and around her ribs. She'd prefer to sleep with it off but…if she was going to be sharing sleeping space with Mickey…

Fuck it. She'd been hit, had pretend-sex, and done more cleaning in one day than she'd ever done at boot camp. A little embarrassment over going braless shouldn't even factor in at this point.

Reaching behind herself under the shirt, she undid the clasp of her bra. Like all practiced women everywhere, she then pulled the straps down her shoulders, keeping the shirt on. Mickey watched, bemused as she freed the bra, tossing it towards her claimed spot.

"Can't say I've seen that done before," he remarked, padding towards her. Her pants were next, Maya shucking them off quickly. Even her thighs were bruised, small dark dots that if she looked at them closely, could have been fingerprints.

"I'm just full of surprises."

She made a note to check her pile for underwear in the morning. Over in her corner, Lily stubbornly didn't move, unwilling to get undressed and show any vulnerability. Maya couldn't exactly blame her.

Mickey turned the lantern off, stepping around Maya, and rearranging the mat slightly. He rustled in the dark, and Maya felt the brush of a blanket against her leg.

"Couldn't find any extra pillows," he muttered. "All the ones from your place were taken as spoils of war. Had to kick a few asses just to get a damn blanket."

Maya had wondered at that. Whether everything from the church would be taken, or if the people were all Job cared about.

Mickey settled down beside her, and Maya lay down on her side to find a comfortable position. The camping mat was small, designed for one person but they managed, Maya facing the room and Mickey at her back.

His breath stirred her hair. "Raise your head."

Maya obeyed, and Mickey moved his arm, sliding it under her head and urging her back down, her ear cushioned on his bicep.

"This'll have to do 'till I can get you somethin' else."

Maya thought to the pile of clothes and how that would work just as well. But Mickey's skin was warm beneath her cheek, and as he pulled her closer with his other arm, fingers barely brushing her stomach, Maya relaxed.

Bearded man couldn't hit her here. Job wouldn't look at her with those calculating eyes. Here, in Mickey's room, away from prying eyes and in the circle of his arms, she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Sorry for the delay, the new Dragon Age has taken over my life (so good). So have two chapters as an apology!

* * *

><p>When Mickey gave them the rules, Maya had had every intention of following them. They were there to keep her and Lily safe, and Maya could understand their importance.<p>

But as she lay awake, listening to Lily's girlish snores and Mickey's deep breaths against her back, all Maya could think of was the basement. Sleep wouldn't come, her mind whirling with thoughts of what might be down there. Janet had casually mentioned that it was there Sam and Maggie might be, maybe Jacob and Doc as well. They could be there right now, hurt, cold and hungry. Or worse, Job was down there with them.

Maya rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Mickey automatically curled into her, an arm slung across her belly. She should shove him away from her, should reject every touch of his skin against hers.

Yet…she didn't. It had been a long time since she had shared a bed with anyone, the army had made sure of that. It was comforting to have another body close to hers, and she hardly needed the extra blankets. Mickey was a man sized furnace, heat radiating from his pores.

She tried counting the cracks in the ceiling. She tried rhythmic breathing. She tried every trick she knew to get her mind to calm, for her body to relax.

It didn't work.

Instead her imagination got more and more vivid, and Maya grew even more agitated. What was Job doing to the women? What was he doing to _Jacob? _What sort of hellish nightmare was occurring right beneath her as she tried to sleep?

She needed to see them, to reassure herself that they were, at the very least, _alive._

Maya knew it was an awful idea. She told herself that repeatedly as she wriggled out from under Mickey's arm, the man not stirring. He mumbled a little, but didn't wake. Maya moved off the camping mat on her hands and knees until she was safely away from Mickey, only then getting to her feet.

She debated pulling on her pants, but in the dark she worried she'd make too much noise so just went without, bare foot and bare legged.

Mickey had left the door unlocked, to her surprise. An oversight on his part, but lucky for Maya. She slipped out, treading lightly on the creaking floorboards. No-one was out on the landing, all the other doors shut. She knew one was Job's room but wasn't sure which; yet another piece of information she'd need to learn before any escape attempt.

She moved out into the open space, light on her feet. It was dark but she could still make out her surroundings, the dark shape of the bannister, a few moldy boxes haphazardly strewn around. If she heard even the hint of anyone she'd retreat back the way she came; Maya had no desire to run into anyone, especially if that someone was Job.

The stairs were tricky, prone to creaking alarmingly, but step by careful step Maya made it down with minimal noise. She paused, listening, but the house was still silent. The air was colder down here, and Maya shivered, rubbing her arms.

She knew the basement door was near the gutted kitchen, she had seen it, made a note of its location when Mickey had brought them downstairs that morning. Carefully she moved towards it, bypassing the weapons locker and pressing her ear to the wood.

No sounds came from beyond it, and slowly, she tried the handle.

Locked.

Maya sighed silently. Of course it was, it would be too easy if it was op-

The front door slammed open, cold air pouring into the house.

Quicker than she thought she could move, Maya practically leapt into the kitchen, looking around desperately for a hiding place. There was no-where obvious, and panicking, she clambered up onto one of the counters by the broken fridge, hoping that the darkness would hide her if nothing else. Two male voices were talking, grumbling to each other as they stomped in.

"-damn joke walkin' around in the dark freezin' my balls off."

"Ah shut it, Job promised we'd get a go with one o' the girls for it."

Heart hammering, Maya listened, trying to place the two voices. She didn't recognize them, so they must be two of Job's lower lackeys.

"Fat lot of good that is, 'aint you heard? Two of 'em are knocked up already."

_Two? _Maya bit her lip to keep quiet. Crystal had told her about Penny, but who was the second?

"Who cares? I don't give a shit about that breedin' stuff Job yammers about. A man's got _urges._"

"You should. If you get a brat on one of 'em you're set. Maybe even get your own crew one day."

"Fuck that. How'd you even know if the little shit was yours? They get fucked by everyone."

"Naw naw, Job's got a _system._"

Maya listened, feeling sicker by the second. The two men were standing by the basement door, but not making any move to go in or leave. She was stuck where she was.

"The hell you mean a system?"

"You know, schedules n' shit. Only rotates 'em round if they don't get pregnant. Gotta earn a place though if you wanna try and knock one up, doin' runs or whatever."

"Damn. Then how come Mickey got two, the horny bastard?"

Maya held her breath, barely able to hear over the pounding of her heart. Her lungs felt too small, not sucking in enough air.

"Well one, he's a goddamn Wilkerson. Might as well be fuckin' royalty the way Job walks around."

"And two?"

"Have you _seen _'im? He's fuckin' terrifyin'. _You _try tellin' him no if he wants somethin'."

Maya's lungs relaxed slightly, and she pulled in a deep breath gratefully. They still feared Mickey at least, that was good. If they were afraid of Mickey, the men would be less likely to try anything with the two women under his protection.

But this whole breeding thing…Crystal had said as much but having it confirmed like this… Just what the hell was Job doing? Using women like broodmares, developing a _system? _ What the hell did that even mean?

The voices grew louder, and horrified, Maya realized they were moving into the kitchen. The faint glow beginning to spill into the kitchen signaled they had a lantern with them. They'd see her.

She pushed back as far against the wall as she could, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees. The tiles were cold against her back, goosebumps breaking out across her arms. An old abandoned spider web ticked her ear, but she forced herself to stay still.

A voice cut through the muttering men. "The fuck you two doin' gossipin' down 'ere?"

Maya's heart stuttered, and the light stopped at the door. Maya could see the beginning of the lantern, the curved glass that had entered the door.

"Just got back from gatherin' more pets for Job," one of them said nervously. "'Aint doin' nothin' bad, Mickey."

Mickey came down the stairs, footsteps heavy. Maya could sense his irritation even in her hiding place.

"Well you woke me the fuck up. Go natter somewhere else where folks 'aint tryin' to sleep. _Now._"

"Alright, alright," the lantern flooded the kitchen with light, a man stepping through the doorway. Maya didn't breathe. "We're goin'."

"Not that way, you fucktards, go out the front! Back door squeaks like hell."

There were grumbles, but the men obeyed, backing out of the doorway and going back out the way they came. Maya blinked in the darkness as she listened to the front door click shut, dots dancing in front of her eyes. Certain they were gone, Maya breathed out shakily, her legs flopping against the counter as she relaxed.

"Maya!" Mickey hissed, obviously aware she was somewhere. "Maya, goddammit you better be here or so help me-"

"I'm here," she replied, sliding down from her hiding place. Her feet were dusty as they hit the linoleum floor, and she grimaced. "I'm here, Mickey."

Mickey was still just in his boxers, his face furious as he ducked into the kitchen.

"You got a damn hearin' problem? Didn't I say not to leave the fuckin' room or-"

"What were they talking about?" she interrupted him, hands on her hips. "Job's running some sort of _breeding _program? The hell is that about?"

Mickey's hesitation in the face of her anger was answer enough.

"Jesus, Mickey you _knew? _Is that what this is? You want to fucking _breed_ me? I'm a job well done for whatever shit you've done?"

Mickey took a threatening step towards her. "I'm not the only one who remembers you offerin' to do _anythin' _to save that girl. If you hadn't, you'd be like the rest out there, shoved around to different beds every week. You want that?"

Maya bared her teeth. "I want to know that I'm a goddamn person to you, and I want _answers_ as to what the fuck is going on here!"

"I'm the only one 'ere who _is _treatin' you like a person!" Mickey growled, towering over her. Maya refused to be intimidated. "The fuck kind of question is that?"

"No," Maya snapped, daring to plant a hand on his chest and give him a shove. He barely moved but it made her feel better. "No, I'm just another prop, aren't I? Maya do this, Maya do that. Just lie still while I pretend-rape you, everything will be fine. On what planet is that treating me like a human being?! I might as well be a blow up doll, wait no, I'm pretty sure even _they _get treated better!"

Mickey stared down at her, brow furrowed. "You just don't get it. You don't have a goddamn clue."

Frustrated, Maya shoved him again. "Then explain it to me! I deserve to _know_, Mickey!"

"I ca-" Mickey's expression changed, startled as if he heard something. His whole demeanor switched in an instant, face twisting into a scowl. Raising his hand, he brought his open palm down hard on his own forearm, the meaty smack echoing around the small kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to go 'fore bed you dumb bitch?" he growled at her, and as Maya gaped at him he grabbed her arm, giving her a shake.

"Wha-" Maya stuttered, caught off guard by his sudden change. Mickey walked her backwards, releasing her to smack his own forearm again.

"Don't you open your goddamn mouth!"

He seized her again, kicking a cupboard with his foot that made it sound like a scuffle, and Maya's brain finally caught up. Someone was listening.

Sure enough, a dark shape filled the kitchen doorway, a small flashlight clicking on.

Job's eerie face was illuminated, and Maya whimpered for real.

"Lovers spat in the kitchen?" Job asked, grinning.

Still holding her by the arm, Mickey turned, scowling. "The hell you want, Job? I'm busy."

"I can see that." Job stepped into the room, the light from the small flashlight almost blinding. Maya squinted, turning her face away.

Job sighed, shaking his head. "You couldn't have put some clothes on, Mickey?"

"She wanted the damn toilet," Mickey grumbled. "Was takin' 'er out."

"So I heard," Job circled them both. "How you enjoyin' my brother's hospitality, _Maya_?"

Maya kept her mouth shut. Job was even more unpredictable than Mickey, and was the one who could really hurt her and Lily. So she stayed silent, shrinking away from him. That seemed to amuse Job, who stepped in closer. He trailed his hand along Maya's bare arm, the pads of his fingers tracing shapes along her skin. Maya cringed, crowding closer to Mickey.

"Y'know, you're lucky my brother took such a shinin' to ya," Job's eyes were just deep dark sockets in the flashlight's cast shadows. He touched her again, his hand at her hip this time, fingers darting beneath her shirt to massage the warm skin above her hipbone. Mickey's hand around her arm tightened.

Job grinned, dangerous and shark-like. "He 'aint as…_imaginative_ as I can be."

Job's fingers danced lower, plucking at the band of her underwear. "For example, I bet all Mickey's done to you is stick his cock in, thrust away and that was that. Bit borin', 'aint it?"

"Fuck you, Job," Mickey growled, pulling Maya against his chest, away from his brother. "Quit slobberin' all over her, this is my woman."

"For now," Job allowed, but he didn't pull back, gaze still boring into Maya.

Maya screeched, jerking her shoulder into Mickey's chest as Job's hand suddenly darted down, grabbing her hard between the legs. He rubbed her roughly through her underwear and Maya rose up on her tiptoes trying to get away, tears pricking the corners of her eyes at the sharp pain.

"Hands off!" Mickey snapped, physically hauling Maya away from Job quickly, planting himself between them. "You come in 'ere just to paw at her or you got somethin' to say?"

Job didn't look away from Maya, still smiling. Maya was going to have nightmares over that smile.

"She bred yet ya think?" Job asked, tapping his chin with a finger thoughtfully. "You been fuckin' her enough?"

Mickey had straightened to his full height, intimidating even in his state of undress. "The fuck should I know? Only been a day since I got her Job, Jesus."

Job finally looked at his brother, and Maya sagged with relief, leaning heavily against Mickey's back as his attention left her.

"Usually I 'aint a patient man," Job was saying, and Maya forced herself to listen. "If you were one o' the others I'd only give ya a week and that'd be that. But you're my blood Mickey, so I'll give ya longer. I'm givin' ya a month. If she 'aint bred by then I'll do it myself, or give her to one o' the others that's been waitin'. You hear me?"

Mickey crossed his arms. "What if I don't wanna give her up? Could be I fancy keepin' her."

Maya stiffened as Job laughed. "Well then I tell all the boys that you 'aint been screwin' that lil' girl like you were supposed to. Lots of 'em would be more than willin' to…oblige."

Mickey tensed even further and Maya held her breath. "The hell you talki-"

"Oh you know what I'm talkin' about," Job waved him away dismissively. "You always been too soft, Mickey. So here's what I'll do. You fuck a Wilkerson onto that one," Job tilted his chin towards Maya as she hid behind Mickey. "And I'll let you keep protectin' the smaller one 'till she's ready to have a babe of her own."

Mickey's hands had curled into fists at his sides. "I don't want-"

"It don't matter what you want," Job growled, eyes flashing. "This is the new world. We're gonna take over this godforsaken town and start it over, but with Eli gone our blood is _thin, _Mickey. We need family at our backs if we're gonna do this right. You think we're the only crew who's gonna try it? That's doin' it right now? Naw. We gotta _prepare._"

Job took a step away, the flashlight swinging and casting odd shadows against the walls. "So. Knock her up, or I take both of them. You got a month."

At the doorway he paused, looking back over at Maya as she peered around Mickey's bulk. "And it goes without sayin' that if you do anythin' stupid, I'll make your friends suffer. They're sufferin' enough as it is, you don't wanna give 'em _more _do ya? That one, the loud black one, she's havin' a hard time of it adjustin'. You don't wanna make it harder on her."

"Sam," Maya breathed, shaking. "What…what did you do to her?"

Job shrugged. "A little bit o' this, a little bit o' that. She's better off than that Ritter boy though. He has Eli to answer for, after all."

He winked, saluting the two of them. "You two have a good rest o' the night now, ya hear? I got a lady to see to."

He left, the kitchen plunging back into darkness. Maya stood there, shaking, skin still burning where Job had forcibly grabbed her.

Mickey cursed, turning. His hands hovered over her arms, just shy of touching as he peered down at her, worriedly.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly. "Maya did he-"

"I'm fine," she said tonelessly. "I'm…shaken, but okay. Let's…let's get back to the room. I don't want to leave Lily alone for long."

Mickey stepped away from her, giving her space. "Alright."

Maya retraced her path back to the room, not bothering to keep quiet this time. Mickey followed, saying nothing.

The room was silent when they re-entered, Mickey shutting the door and locking it. Lily had rolled over onto her side, facing the wall, and Maya watched her sleep, trying to make sense of the thoughts panicking in her head.

Lily would need medicine eventually. Hopefully they had taken it from the church, and at least Doc was here to help, but she was still so vulnerable. Lily had strength of spirit yes, but physically she was like glass, prone to breaking if held to hard.

Maya had never asked for this, had never asked to be a stand-in parent, a protector of a lost teenager. But here she was, and Maya would do whatever she had to. _I'll do anything, _she had begged, only the day before. It felt like years away. _Anything._

It was only just beginning to dawn on Maya what _anything _might actually be.

"Maya," Mickey murmured, and he did touch her this time, his hand gentle on her shoulder. "You need sleep. C'mon."

Maya allowed him to steer her back down onto the camp mat, grabbing a few of the extra blankets to pull over her. Maya rolled onto her back as he settled down beside her, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. "Mickey I…I don't know how to get out of this."

She blinked, the ceiling distorting above her. "I thought I could come up with something, a plan to get us all out of this. But then Crystal talked about it…and now Job…there's really no way out, is there? This is it."

Mickey breathed out slowly. He was quiet for a while, and Maya panicked inside her own mind.

"Tell me somethin' happy."

Thoughts derailed, Maya turned her head to look at him. His face was close to hers, but she didn't feel crowded. His presence was weirdly comforting in a way. A reminder that she wasn't alone.

"What?"

"Somethin' happy," Mickey repeated patiently. "Tell me somethin' 'bout you, somethin' you 'aint told anyone, a story, just...anythin'."

Maya struggled to recall anything beyond despair. She cast her memory back, back beyond the dead rising, beyond war, back to a time where things were simple. For a while she couldn't think, then a random memory popped into existence, a calm eye in the middle of her mental storm.

"I uh…alright. The day Toby Domerick kissed me."

Mickey's knee nudged hers. "Your husband?"

Maya laughed, remembering to be quiet too late. She lowered her voice, glancing over at Lily. The girl hadn't moved. "I was eight. All the girls in my class wanted to be his girlfriend, but I had just transferred from another school, so I didn't know."

Mickey rolled closer, shoulder bumping against hers. "And?"

"And," Maya smiled a little at the memory. "At lunch, he kissed me."

"Lemmie guess," Mickey chuckled, and Maya could feel it reverberate in her own chest. She relaxed slightly. "You were swept off your little girly feet, and you lived happily ever after."

"Not really," Maya rolled so her body faced him, head propped up on her arm. "I kicked him in the shin and stole his pudding cups."

"You…" Mickey paused, and Maya tried to pick out his facial expression in the dark. "A little man kisses you and you beat 'im up to steal 'is puddin' cups?"

Maya nodded. "All four of them. Ate one in front of him and squirreled the others away for later."

"You were a goddamn bully," Mickey said, amused.

"I wouldn't go that far. I didn't want him to kiss me, didn't _like _him kissing me and told him as much. He then said I was a liar because all the girls wanted to kiss him, so I must too and tried it again. _Then _I kicked him and stole his dessert to teach him a lesson in not listening when a girl says no."

Mickey laughed again. "And the puddin' cups?"

"They were delicious," Maya grinned. "Tasted like victory."

"Dunno why I'm surprised," Mickey mused, and his knee bumped hers again as he shifted on the mat. "One of your happiest memories bein' one where you showed a man 'is place."

"And dessert," Maya added, her own stomach rumbling. "Oh man, I could eat about a dozen of those delicious little bastards right now."

"Still hungry?" Mickey sounded genuinely concerned. "I told Sarah to knock that shit off, but I'll try and get some cereal bars or somethin' for ya."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Maya said quickly. "I'm fine. But you can get some for Lily. She gets weak sometimes. And Mickey, she'll need medicine soon, we had a fair amount stashed at the churc-"

"I got it," Mickey assured her. "Stop worryin' woman, I said I'll look after ya both and I meant it."

Maya sat up then with a frustrated sigh. "I know. I'm sorry, I know but…what Job said…"

Mickey grunted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'll figure somethin' out."

Maya watched him, a thousand questions on her tongue. In the end she picked the most obvious to give voice to. "Mickey, why are you doing this?"

He dropped his arm, looking at her. "Doin' what?"

Maya gestured between them. "This. Us. Just…all of it. Why don't you agree with Job? If you did, this whole thing would be moot, you'd just force me to do what it is they think we're doing."

_Wow, eloquent, Torres. _

Mickey looked uncomfortable. "Job's my brother. Was a time I woulda died for that bastard and done it with a smile on my face."

He went quiet, and Maya waited, not wanting to push him. Finally, he shook his head with a sigh.

"But what he's doin', it 'aint the way. You proved that when you came waltzin' up. You looked after your group, didn't give two shits 'bout walkin' into a crew of scary ass men to do it. You shot better than Job did, you killed better than he did. You took down one o' those fat fucks all on your own with a rifle and a axe."

He looked at her, eyes glittering in the dark. "You scare 'im."

Pieces of a puzzle started slotting into place in Maya's head.

"I was a threat," Maya said slowly. "My whole group was, threatening his plan of town domination. He knew we'd try and stop him if we found out. But he wouldn't have known if I hadn't….Jesus, he targeted the whole group because of me, didn't he?"

"He woulda hit you anyways, one day," Mickey said. "There are other crews out there we fight sometimes. Maybe they'd gotten ya first."

"But it was _me,_" Maya said helplessly. "I gave him the idea, I opened up the group to his fucked up plans. It should be _me _down there being tortured, not J- "

"Hush," Mickey sat up quickly, and Maya buried her face in her hands. "It 'aint no-one's fault, 'cept Job's."

Maya concentrated on breathing, deep breaths in, and slow breaths out. She couldn't lose it now, but the day was weighing on her. The talk with Crystal, Job, even Mickey…it was too much.

Mickey gently grasped her hands, pulling them away from her face. "You asked me why I'm doin' this. Reason is, you're a good person, Maya. You did right by my brother Eli when I couldn't. You looked after your group, and the minute shit went south, you stuck up for the girl, willin' to do anythin' to keep her safe."

She hadn't realized she was crying, Mickey cupping her jaw and rubbing her wet cheek with his thumb as he tilted her face to look at him. "You're a goddamn strong woman, Maya, and I respect the hell outta ya. That's why I'm doin' this, why I'm tryin' to save you and the girl. You deserve better than this, but it's all I can give."

_You're lucky, _Crystal had said. Maya hadn't realized how right she actually was.

Because Maya _was _lucky_. _Lucky the right Wilkerson had chosen her and tried to treat her with as much dignity as he could allow. Mickey had been straight with her from the start.

Her hands shook, but she reached out to touch him, holding onto his arms like he was the calm in a storm and she a wayward ship.

"Tell me it'll all be okay," she whispered. "That somehow I'll make it through this the same Maya I started out as. I don't want to be like them. I don't want to treat this as if it's normal."

"It'll be okay," Mickey said, and she could almost believe him. "And you'll be the same Maya I watched hack down a zomb with an axe, the same woman who made a fried chicken joke usin' a Molotov on one o' them screamers."

Maya sniffled, managing a weak smile. "No-one's ever complimented my witty battle banter. I'm glad you remembered."

Mickey leaned in, kissing her forehead. It was meant as a gesture of comfort, but Maya flushed all the same, unsure of what to do in return.

"'Course. Now c'mon, you need sleep. And so do I."

Maya let him pull her down onto the camping mat, slotting himself against her back again. She counted the beats of his heart until she finally dozed off, her dreams uneasy and full of grasping hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Smut! Smut at last! More smut to come, these two just gotta work out some stuff first ;)

* * *

><p>The next morning a storm raged.<p>

Clouds with dark swollen bellies crowded the sky, the ominous rumblings of thunder echoing in the distance. The rain started lightly at first, enabling the women to get out and serve breakfast as usual, but by lunchtime it was torrential, sheets of rain pouring down and strong winds battering the creaking buildings. It was impossible to work in, so Lily and Maya found themselves trapped in the house, relegated to Mickey's room. The man himself had ordered them to stay put, then trudged outside into the gale to help with reinforcing the house and barn.

Maya had tried to peer outside, but the rain and dark sky made it near impossible, everything was just a grey blur. Even with the window shut she could smell the rain, the clean crisp scent of new beginnings, and wished it could just wash the whole house away, leaving only a bad memory.

"I hope they can't see out there," Lily said. The girl was curled up beside Maya, her sleeping bag draped over her shoulders. Maya had found a dog-eared book stowed away in Mickey's boxes and had been reading it out loud to pass the time. It was a trashy sci-fi, but it was lighthearted enough to keep them occupied. "Then maybe a zombie will get them and save us the trouble."

Maya couldn't exactly argue with that, but she couldn't wish that on Mickey. A Wilkerson he may be, but he was helping them, and Maya had seen his gentler side now, knew that there was more to him than the growling Wilkerson persona.

Her forehead tingled where he had kissed her the night before, and she rubbed it idly, setting the book down. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Lil."

Lily scowled at her. "They're not very nice people. You know that."

Maya's heart sank. Already Lily was starting to become angry and bitter. Maya couldn't blame her of course but it hurt to see the normally cheerful girl brought low.

"I do," she said grimly. "But I'm doing it because it keeps us alive."

"It's not your fault!" Lily hurried to say, snuggling closer against Maya's arm, her anger dissipating as quickly as it came. "I'm not…I'm not judging you, Maya. I understand how screwed up things are here and I'm scared but...you make me feel better. I just wish…"

She glanced up at the ceiling where the rain continued to thrum. "I just wish I could help you too. Say the word and I can smother Mickey in his sleep or something."

Maya went cold. "No, Lil. Don't…don't even think it."

"Why not?" Lily shifted so she could look at Maya straight on. "He's hurting you. He deserves to die."

Had life truly been that black and white when Maya had been Lily's age? Or was that just thanks to this new horrible world?

"Listen to me," Maya reached over to take Lily's hands in hers. Her fingers were cold, and Maya rubbed them with her own, massaging Lily's stiff knuckles. "Mickey is what stands between us, and them. We need him. So no talking about….killing him. Even if it's just me. Okay?"

Lily frowned at her, and Maya squeezed her hands.

"I mean it, Lil. Promise me."

"Fine," Lily rolled her eyes and Maya had to smile at the teenage action. "Fine, I promise. For _now._"

Maya chuckled, grabbing her around the shoulders and hugging her. "Stubborn brat."

Lily ducked her head with a smile. The storm raged on above them, wind battering at the rotting wood with screeching fingers. It was a miracle the drafty room wasn't leaking, still watertight somehow. Maya listened to the wind, wondering if the other women were safe and dry in the barn, or forced to find shelter outside

"Maya…do you know where my brother is?"

Maya glanced back over at Lily. The girl had pulled her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees. Maya wished she could give the teenager some good news. Job's words from the night before haunted her, but she couldn't let it show. Lily didn't need more fear and stress right now.

"No, Lil. I'm sorry." It wasn't exactly a lie, Maya wasn't sure Jacob was in the basement. "He's probably…probably just locked away somewhere until he agrees to join this crew."

"You mean tortured," Lily said quietly, hugging her knees even tighter. "I may be just a kid to you, Maya, but I'm not stupid. Job is going to blame Jacob for Eli dying."

"We don't know that," Maya said, and she almost believed her own words. Almost. "We just don't know, so there's no point in upsetting yourself. I'm sure…I'm sure he's okay. If he wasn't, Job would want us to know."

She bumped Lily's shoulder with her own. "No news is good news."

"I hope so," Lily sighed, leaning against Maya. "I really do."

Boots echoed on the stairs. Maya motioned for Lily to move, and she reluctantly moved back towards her sleeping spot, wrapping the sleeping bag even tighter around herself. There were raised voices, one of which was Mickey's. Maya strained to place the second, but before she could, the door clicked open and a very bedraggled Mickey stomped in.

He was soaked from head to toe, his hair plastered against his skull and leaving puddles in his wake. More quietly, Sarah trailed after him, the older woman looking slightly less wet.

"Maya, Lily," she acknowledged, smiling slightly. "Lovely weather ain't it?"

Maya looked curiously at Mickey, who just seemed to simmer unhappily, a steadily growing puddle at his feet.

"Sarah, what brings you to our comfy little corner?" Maya asked, Lily shifting from her sleeping bag excitedly.

"Managed to blag the kitchen for us women," Sarah said. "We're all gathered downstairs tellin' stories and drinkin' lukewarm tea while the men folk get wet. Wanna join?"

"Yes!" Lily was on her feet immediately. "Maya?"

Maya was still looking at Mickey, who just grunted noncommittally. "You go ahead Lil, I'll be along. Shout if there's any trouble, okay?"

Lily rolled her eyes already hurrying Sarah out the door. The girl hated being around Mickey, took any opportunity to avoid him. "Yeah, yeah, _Mom._"

Maya didn't miss the evil look Lily shot towards Mickey before the door closed, the two women's footsteps moving further and further away.

"Is it okay for her to be down there?" Maya asked, getting to her feet. Mickey turned and started rummaging through the nearest box for dry clothes.

"Job went out this mornin'," Mickey found a dry blue flannel and threw it onto the chair. "He's hunkered down in town somewhere 'till the storm passes."

_Far away. Good._

She felt a little awkward after her small breakdown the night before, but Mickey didn't mention it, pulling out a pair of threadbare jeans. He managed to spray water everywhere at the action, and grumbled unhappily to himself.

Maya stifled a chuckle. "Here, let me help."

Stooping she rescued the dry clothes, setting them aside and ushering Mickey down into the chair. There was a loud squelch as he sat, and Maya did laugh then, crouching down to unlace his boots. The laces were slippery, and it took her a few tries to undo them.

"You look like you took a dip in a lake," she smiled, pulling his boots off, then his socks. She grimaced at the wet cotton, wringing them. "I think I just saw a fish flopping around in your boot."

Mickey sighed, trying in vain to shake his hair out slightly. He looked like a dog, and Maya got a few fat drops of water to the face for her efforts.

"Feels like that's what I did. Slipped out behind the barn where there's a bit of a trench, went down and coulda drowned I swear."

A clap of thunder shook the house. Maya shook her head, leaning up on her knees to start unbuttoning his shirt. "Everything okay out there though? None of those big ones?"

"Naw, not yet," Mickey leaned forward to help her get him out of the shirt, grimacing at the wet fabric sticking to his skin. "Hard to see, but we picked off a few screamers this mornin'. If we're havin' as much trouble out there, hopefully those dead bastards are too."

"We can hope."

Mickey was shaking slightly, the cold temperature not helping with his drenched body. Maya frowned at him.

"You're paler than a ghost. If you're not careful you'll come down with something."

She cast around for a towel. The only thing she could spot was a dog-eared dish cloth, but she took that, offering it to Mickey who gratefully scrubbed his face.

"Bet the lil' one would love that," he muttered. "Seen her stink-eyein' me. Might get a knife in the back one o' these nights."

"She won't," Maya chuckled. "If anything she'd use a pillow to smother you, but I made her promise not to."

"Well that's damn comfortin'," he said wryly. "I'll be sleepin' like a babe."

Maya's smile faltered, her fingers hovering over the collar of his t-shirt. They hadn't talked about it, but Job's words still hung head over her head.

Mickey noticed and sighed, reaching up to take her hands in his. His skin was cold and damp, more like a zombie than a man.

"'M sorry," he rumbled. "My big mouth-"

"It's okay," Maya gave herself a shake. "It's something we need to talk about. Why not now?"

She tugged on the collar of Mickey's soaked t-shirt, and he took the hint, raising his arms so Maya could help pull the sodden clothing over his head.

"So Job wants a baby," Maya said, tossing the shirt towards the soaked flannel. It made a loud splat on the wood. "It's a long-term plan, I have to say. Who's to say we'll even be alive for the next twenty so years it takes to raise a kid? What's the end-goal there?"

Mickey rubbed his shoulders and chest down with the dish cloth. Maya kept her eyes on his face.

"Family is everythin', that's what our old man used to say. My mama's long dead, my old man a few years ago and now, Eli. Job wants to build the family up again."

Mickey snorted, rubbing his hair next. The brown strands stood up in spiky columns, and Maya reached out to smooth a few down.

"Dunno why, our family was fucked from the start and Job couldn't give two shits 'bout it. He'd be better off tryin' to make alliances with other groups. Got some big gangs formin' across the river and it 'aint gonna be long 'fore they cross and try to take what we got."

"But the men follow him," Maya said. "They seem to agree with him, so that's the way things are. No-one stands up to him."

Mickey looked at her then. "I know what you're thinkin'. Why don't I say somethin'? Kick up a fuss? But you heard 'im last night. I don't do what he says; he'll hurt the both of ya. Hell, he'll probably sick the men on me to serve as a warnin'."

"He wouldn't do that," Maya frowned as Mickey undid his belt. It was alarming how used she was getting to seeing Mickey undress. "You're his brother."

Mickey snorted, the belt clattering to the floor. "Could be that used to mean somethin' but now…now I dunno. Job wouldn't think twice 'bout throwin' me to the men if it meant savin' his own skin. And the men….they're like rabid dogs. If they weren't afraid o' me, I'd have nothin'. As it is I try and keep 'em in line best I can. If I didn't-"

"They'd run even wilder," Maya sighed. "I get it. We're both just as screwed as each other."

Mickey shucked his jeans down his thighs, Maya helping pull them down over his feet. The material was heavy, and she heaved it towards the other soaked clothes. They'd need to be dried properly at some point.

Mickey sat in front of her in only a thin pair of boxers, shivering. "Yeah. But I said I'll figure somethin' out, and I will. 'Aint no-one gonna force a babe on you, Maya. I swear."

Maya leaned back on her heels, regarding him. "You're serious about that."

"I'm serious 'bout all o' it," he snapped back. "I know you don't trust me none, and that's fine n' dandy but you gotta at least _believe _me on it."

He was so vulnerable right now, unclothed and shivering. She could put him down quickly, easily. Creep downstairs, take Lily and just run, use the rain to cover their tracks and hope they could make it far enough away that no-one would follow.

But Maya wouldn't. Couldn't. She had the others to think of, and now, she was beginning to consider Mickey one of them. Finally, she let her eyes trail down his chest, studying the droplets of moisture that clung to his skin.

Was it such a bad thing to encourage him? Mickey had been good to her so far, but interest could only go so far. What if he got bored of her and decided she wasn't worth the effort anymore?

She needed Mickey, she could admit that now. But he didn't need her. She had to _make _him need her.

Maya didn't have it in her to be disgusted at herself. Maybe Crystal was right, maybe Maya was so hung up on what was right and wrong that she was just making life harder for herself. And why? She was stuck in a horrible situation. Why shouldn't she try and make the best of it, make it easier on herself?

She remembered how it had felt to have Mickey touch her in the privacy of this very room, the warm strength of his arms and the press of his lips when no-one was looking. It had felt good, and damn if Maya needed to feel something _good _in all this chaos.

He wasn't Maya's age, probably in his late thirties, but he was handsome, well built. His body was fit, muscled; she had seen him with his shirt off enough times to know she liked the view. She even liked his beard, the rough feeling of it against her cheeks. It wouldn't be a hardship to be with him, now she knew how careful he could be with her.

Resolve bolstered, Maya got up, settling her hands on Mickey's cold shoulders. He must have read something in her face because he tensed up, eyes darting towards the door as if estimating how far away it was.

"What you doin?" he demanded, swallowing hard as Maya settled down onto his lap, legs astride him like the first night. "Maya, what you-"

She kissed him then, properly, for the first time. The kisses he had given her before were for show, claiming and marking, but this one she gave to him willingly, tracing the stern lines of his lips with her tongue. He gasped and Maya seized the opening, sinking herself into his mouth, leaning her body up against his. The cold seeped into her own clothes as his skin borrowed her warmth, and she felt him tentatively rest his hands on her hips as if unsure.

He pulled his head back, away from her searching touch. "Jesus woman, the fuck you think-"

"I'm warming you up," Maya said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look back at her. "Plus I figure you got to have your claiming fun, so now let me have mine."

She swallowed his protests with her lips, aggressively exploring his mouth like it belonged to her. To her surprise, he let her, leaning back on the chair and letting her take what she wanted from him.

They kissed for a while, but Maya eventually grew impatient, skin buzzing and she growled at him, shifting her hips against his daringly.

"You just gonna sit there and take it, Wilkerson?" she asked, startled and amused at the stern authority in her tone. Grabbing one of his hands, she slid it under her shirt, pressing his cold palm against the warm skin of her stomach. "Or are you gonna show me some fight?"

Mickey's eyes darkened, and there was no mistaking the hard jut of his interest against her thigh.

"Don't rightly know what you're after 'ere." Without Maya's prompting his hand slid upwards, fingers trailing against her ribs, brushing the underside of her bra. "If anythin'. Maya we-"

"Less talking," Maya murmured against his cheek, biting lightly at his jaw. His beard was damp, the hair at his temples still dripping and daringly, she slicked it back with her hands, away from his face so she could kiss him without getting a mouthful of wet hair. "More touching. Make…make it good."

The echo of their first night was a memory she'd rather replace with something better. Something…_willing. _She pushed her chest into his questing hand, thrilling as his eyes went darker. It excited her, she realized, seeing how she affected him. And he wasn't taking, _she _was. She was in control here, not him.

It was far too powerful and heady a feeling. Maya reveled in it.

"Fine," Mickey said quietly, nose bumping against hers, beard smearing moisture along her cheeks. His voice was tight, but Maya was too caught up to take much notice, especially as he stood, supporting Maya's weight as he shuffled them away from the chair.

It wasn't far to the camping mat, Mickey tumbling them down so he covered her, his hips snug in the cradle of hers.

This wasn't pretend sex. Maya didn't know what it was, but he felt good against her. She could feel how much he wanted her, the hard press of him that sent bolts of liquid heat pooling in her belly every time he pushed against her. His hair dropped forward, hanging in wet straggles to caress Maya's face. She laughed, knowing that soon enough she'd end up looking just as drowned as Mickey.

A voice of reason kept tugging at her, tried to make her sit and think about this, but she squashed it down. Let her have this, just for a little while.

Her hands roamed his chest and shoulders, following the lines of muscles, pausing when she noticed the raised bump of a scar. He had a lot of them, and Maya mentally catalogued them to ask about later.

"Well congratu-fuckin-lations," Mickey groaned into her mouth, his hands fumbling under her shirt at the back of her bra. He had pulled her up, trying to hold her and work the bra at the same time and just growing frustrated. "Feel like I got lava for blood now. Happy? And _fuck _what are these damn things closed with, magic?"

Maya laughed, pushing him back to sit up properly as she reached back to help with her bra. Her face tingled from his beard, her skin humming beneath his fingers as he impatiently squeezed her hipbones. Bra free, she shrugged it off the same way she had the night before. She wasn't a shy woman, but to bare herself completely took more trust than she was willing to give at the moment, so she kept her shirt on. Mickey didn't comment on it, didn't attempt to pull her shirt away from her skin.

"Yes actually," she smiled. "And now you can thank me when you _don't_ die of hypothermia."

She arched her spine with a gasp as he tugged her back towards him, one hand diving back beneath her shirt to cup her bare breast. His fingers were rough, calloused against her skin but they felt wonderful, Maya's nerves singing as he hefted the weight of her breast gently.

"Mm," he hummed. "Well if this is the cure for a damn cold, sign me up for multiple treatments, Doc_._"

Maya wrinkled her nose. "And there goes the mood. Do you think about him a lot when kissing women?"

Mickey laughed, loud and genuine, ducking to kiss her again. Maya kissed him back fiercely, for a moment both of them fighting for dominance, the only noise in the room the dirty wet sounds of open mouthed kissing and breathing.

Mickey backed down first, letting her overpower him and push him down, Maya clambering on top of him triumphantly. She ground her hips down over his, deliberate and firm, and his hands flew to her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he bit down a groan, the muscles in his neck straining. Maya bent down to mouth at them, following the movement of his throat with her lips and teeth as she ground him into submission with her pelvis.

"Maya, darlin'," Mickey protested between pants, and the small fire in Maya's belly was suddenly stoked into a roaring flame. "What're we doin'? I'm gonna…what do you-"

"Just…just, touch me, please," Maya managed, her hands hovering above the waistband of his boxers. "Let me-"

Mickey growled, surging up to kiss her, toppling them over so Maya was the one on her back. She felt a mild surge of panic, but it was assuaged as he kissed along her jaw, gentle. His wet hair trailed across her temples, marking her with warm damp lines.

"You sure?" the vibrations of his voice rumbled against her. "I don't wanna…do somethin' you don't want."

She tugged on his hair, sliding her fingers against his scalp. "You won't."

Mickey didn't need telling twice. Palm flat on her belly, he slid his fingers down beneath the waistband of her yoga pants, the fabric giving around him as he pushed lower.

The first brush of his fingers against her sex was enough to send sparks fizzing along Maya's nerves and she whimpered, hips arching up towards him. Mickey looked wrecked over her, his eyes practically black and lips swollen from Maya's kisses. His hair was tugged out in all directions, and Maya keened as his fingers rubbed her, one hand clutching at his back and digging her nails into his skin.

"You're goddamn beautiful," Mickey said huskily, kissing her cheeks, her jaw, whatever he could reach as Maya writhed beneath him. "So beautiful."

Maya would have flushed more if she could. As it was her mouth fell open in a pleased gasp at the first nudge of his finger inside her, probing cautiously. She wanted him there, she wanted him inside, she wanted him _inside _what did this mean she was crazy what-

Mickey hissed, grinding his hips against her thigh. "You're so wet, god_damn._ You want me, Maya? Want me…to…"

Maya bared her teeth playfully. "You're one to talk about _wet, _Wilkerson-ah!"

All of Maya's thoughts went scattering as he pushed a finger inside her slowly, crooking his finger just so. She gasped, grabbing the back of his head and sealing their lips together. She mimicked the movement of the finger inside her with her tongue, pushing into the hot cavern of Mickey's mouth possessively.

"Yes," she finally managed when she broke away for air. "Yes I want-"

A second finger joined the first, and Maya couldn't stop the sounds spilling out of her as Mickey shallowly fucked her with them, the sensations too much. When had this ever felt so intimate? She couldn't remember. Even her casual flings with unmemorable strangers in army base bars hadn't felt this intense.

"Yeah," Mickey said roughly, his voice doing things to her. Her hips followed the movements of his hand, pushing down greedily every time he pulled away. "_Fuck, _you're too, goddammit I-"

She was close. But Maya wasn't the only one in this rat race, and with a satisfied hum, she dropped a hand to splay over Mickey's belly. She could feel the muscles bunching and relaxing beneath her palm as he shallowly thrust against her thigh, seeking friction.

"You want something, Mickey?" she asked, and his hips stuttered against her. "You want me to touch you?"

Her breath hitched as he curled his fingers more, rubbing at the sensitive walls inside her. "You don't gotta- _fuck!_"

Maya shoved her hand down his boxers, curled her fingers around his hard length. He was painfully hard, and Maya felt a surge of pride that she had such an effect on him. He jerked in her grasp, jaw tensing as he stared down at her, panting.

"Don't you do it," he growled menacingly. In his current state, the intimidation was lacking and Maya just laughed, leaning up to kiss his chin. "I mean it, don't you even think-"

Maya moved her hand, sliding up and down him in a motion that had pleased her lovers in the past.

Mickey was no exception, doubling over with a groan like she had hurt him. The fingers inside Maya resumed their pleasant torture, but his movements were quicker, less focused.

It didn't take very long to have them both in a sweaty writhing state, neither willing to be the first to relinquish control.

"C'mon, Mickey," Maya jeered, working him faster, her thighs quivering as he continued to drag pleasure out of her with every movement of his hand. "Give it up."

Mickey's jaw was tense, his eyes flashing as he struggled to hold back. "Ladies first."

"Fuck you," Maya said playfully, biting lightly at his throat. Her mark from the day before was visible even in the grey light, and she traced it with her tongue, drawing grunts out of him.

"Godammit," Mickey said frustrated. "You-"

Maya bit down, slotting her teeth into the same imprint she had made previously. Mickey lost the fight with a long groan, his hips thrusting up into her hand once more before stilling, a flood of warmth dripping down Maya's hand.

His fingers thrust up into her _hard_ and Maya lasted only a moment before her muscles seized too, spots dancing in her vision as she arched her back, mouth open in a silent shout. Mickey stroked her through it, only reluctantly slipping out of her when she shoved on his shoulder, hissing. He rolled onto his side, breathing hard.

"Jesus woman, give a man some warning," he grumbled, but his gaze was soft, his lips gentle as he ducked to kiss her shoulder. In all the moving and tugging the old t-shirt had slipped, her shoulder poking through the neck hole.

Maya peered over at him blearily, her body humming happily. "You were being stubborn. I just thought I'd…hurry the process along."

Mickey rolled, grabbing the discarded dish cloth and wiping himself down. Grabbing Maya's hand he cleaned her fingers one by one, not even embarrassed.

"And what _was _that?" he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist when he finished, beard tickling the sensitive skin. "You 'aint got to do that, I told ya-"

"I wanted to," Maya said quietly. It was true, she had made a conscious choice to do it, had taken control of something. "I'm not a victim, Mickey. I make my own choices."

His eyes were sad when he looked at her. "'Aint much of a choice is it?"

Maya frowned at him, sitting up. Her hair was tangled, and she shoved it out of her face angrily. "Don't look at me like that. If anyone was taking advantage here, it was me. I wanted this, Mickey."

Mickey threw the dishcloth. "Like hell you did. Like hell you'd ever let me put my hands on you willin'. Bullshit."

Thrown by his sudden mood change, Maya watched him get up, grabbing the dry clothes he had picked out.

"The hell is your problem?" she demanded, grimacing as he pulled the dry jeans on over his wet boxers, willing to face the discomfort than undress in front of her more apparently. "I'm telling you I wanted this and you're _angry_?"

Mickey pulled the shirt on, shoving his feet into his boots without socks. "I'm checkin' on the barn."

Infuriated, Maya yanked her clothes back into place, getting to her feet. "So that's it? Just wham bam, no thank you m'am? That's pretty damn cold, even for a heartless bastard like you."

Mickey didn't even look at her. "Keep an eye on the girl."

And like that, he was gone, clomping away without even lacing up his boots. Maya followed him out, boards creaking under her bare feet as she stormed after him.

"Dammit Mickey there's a _monsoon _out there," Maya snapped, trying to catch up to him. Mickey clattered down the steps making enough noise to wake the proper dead, ignoring her. "Don't be an idiot, just…stop for a second and listen to me!"

Without a word Mickey threw the front door open, ducking his head and just barreling out into the downpour. Maya watched him go helplessly, the cold air sweeping in through the open door and chilling her to the bone.

"Mickey!" she called again, but the rain swallowed her words, Mickey's shape disappearing into its murky depths.

Cursing colorfully Maya slammed the door, breathing hard. She glared at the wood, trying to figure out just what the hell set him off.

"Maya?"

Lily stood in the kitchen doorway anxiously, shifting from foot to foot. Maya pushed away from the door, pasting a smile on her face.

"Hey there, Lil. Sorry, just uh…got caught up."

Kelly appeared at Lily's back, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go on Lil, Sarah made another thermos of tea. Go get some while it's hot."

Lily obeyed, but shot Maya another worried look. Maya sighed, rubbing her forehead as Kelly looked on sympathetically.

"Everything okay?"

"No," Maya groaned. "But I'll get over it."

She padded towards the other woman, forcing herself to smile. "So what's the gossip? Sarah mentioned story-telling and tea."

Kelly laughed. "Well this was kind of the best we could do. We're actually having an impromptu baby shower."

Maya's smile faltered. "Oh. Uh, congratulations are in order I guess. Who's the…lucky lady?"

"Ladies," Kelly corrected, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Penny, who's carrying a Wilkerson now, and…well, me."

"You?" Maya asked incredulously, gaze dropping to Kelly's flat tummy on instinct. "And…who's the proud dad?"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know. Job doesn't keep as tight track of us women as he'd like. Could be any of four."

"Four?" Maya stared at her, aghast.

Kelly just nodded. She rubbed her stomach gently, lips curved in a smile that had Maya wanting to crawl out of her skin.

"But now I'll have something of my very own. Oh I hope you get to feel like this soon, Maya. It's…there's no describing it."

Maya could happily live her entire life without knowing, thank you. Especially if it meant she never got that same look on her face. Kelly looked spaced out, there but not, somewhere far away.

Unnerved, Maya pushed past into the kitchen. "Let's hope not for a while. Wouldn't want to steal your thunder."

The women sat in a circle in the center of the kitchen. Penny kept to herself, quietly sipping a mug of steaming tea as the others chatted around her. Maya chose the spot next to her, needing something quiet and stable.

Across the circle, Lily eyed her suspiciously. "What happened?"

Maya shrugged, taking the cup Janet offered her. "Mickey lost his temper. No surprise there."

The women made sympathetic noises.

"Always tough when you get a hot-wire like that one," Janet was saying. "Hair-trigger, I swear. That's how I got this bruise; guy I was with just went bonkers during the night. Didn't even say anything."

Crystal made an agreeing noise in her throat. "I had that once. Elbowed me right in the face."

"I hate them," Lily said viciously, everyone falling silent. "I hate them all, especially the Wilkersons. I hope they die."

Sarah clucked at her, throwing a wrinkled arm over the girl's shoulders. "I know, lamb. They're brutes is what they are, but we need 'em."

"Job's the reason we're still alive," Crystal chimed in, glancing at Penny. "We might not like him, but we do owe him."

They all looked at Maya.

"You have our sympathies," Janet said, like it was some huge fucking deal and Maya should care what they thought at all. "Having to deal with Mickey. Meanest one of them all."

_No he isn't, _Maya thought as the women resumed their gossiping. _And that's the problem._


End file.
